Two Years Too Late, Buddy
by Debussy's Melody
Summary: BFFS since childhood, B/E A/J R/Em decided to attend Linsdale Uni together. Edward leaves with his new gfTanya to PacificVista at the last minute, leaving a broken Bella. What happens when E abruptly comes to Linsdale 2 years later? An E/B Story
1. Chapter1: Muddy Faces & Awkward Silences

**Hey guys. Okay, my other story is on-hold for I couldn't find the right way of writing it. I've been slowly putting together this story, in the hope that it'll reflect my concept properly. This is an Edward/Bella story (eventually) and is also ALL HUMAN! I cannot relate as well to Vamps stories but none the less love 'em. Okay, I'll stop rambling and present to you the first Chapter for _Two Years Too Late, Buddy._**

**Disclaimer: I _obviously _own nothing. Although I'd love a day with Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Paul... _hint hint _Stephanie Meyer :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mud faces and Silence.**

**Bella's POV.**

I'm running for dear life. Yeah, you heard right.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known for being the epitome of clumsiness is running. To my best friend, Edward's Volvo to be exact. Oh, and the _oh so lovely _rain had decided to make its grand entrance hence my _oh so amazing_ fall face first into the mud. Yep, this is my life.

"Ah! Darn it, stupid rain. Edwaaaard! Don't just stand there laughing, you retard, and come help me up" I tried exclaiming as loud as I could. Just great. I am now officially drenched in mud on the last day of Term 4. Did I mention that we are in YEAR 12!

I still can't comprehend that... Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazzy and I will be, after this summer, arriving at Linsdale University. _Uni-freaking-versity! _It sounds so grand...

Anyway, away from the impossible fantasy of Edward and I as a couple and back to the present.

I successfully wiped all existing mud off my ivory skinned face, as my mother used to say and have... l-lost all coherent thoughts.

It happens often when your best friend is practically Adonis himself, smirking his crooked smiles of his I secretly loved so much.

Right so the Greek God laughing his butt off to my left in front of Forks High is my childhood best friend _...forever_: the one and only Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I know. It's so typical, right. But trust me; I never intended to fall in love with him. It just happened.

Edward and I met in similar circumstances alike right now. I have currently been living here in Forks with my father, Charlie who was the Chief Police and with my brother, Emmett. I originally moved here when I turned seven after the, um... death of my Mother, Renee.

I don't exactly like to talk about it but Edward being Edward knew right then exactly what I was thinking and pulled me into his warm embrace.

"It's okay Bella. You can't always hold the fort for Charlie and yourself. Not when I'm here. I'll always be here for you even when we will be separated. Always"

I sighed in content, putting away any thoughts of my mother and revelling in being with Edward, trusting him for all that he was.

But separated? What was he talking about? We were going to University together after all for the next 4 years at most... Silly Edward.

Today I could tell something was up with my Edward, I mean Edward, as we moved side by side to his car, slipping in at the same time.

Before I could ask anything, Edward swiftly turned up the radio's volume by a fair amount and ran his free hand through his soft-looking hair, something he did often when he was nervous, as we sped away to our destination. The Cullen's' house. 1 street down from ours.

He smiled quickly before keeping his eyes on the road. This may sound natural but it wasn't. Every other day of our entire high school days after school as we drove back to the Cullen's, we'd talk non-stop about what we'd do the following day or our we'd plan out what we'd do for the weekend. But nothing came.

Looking out at the blurred greenery as we exited the perimeter of Forks to retrieve some food from our favorite bakery out north, I began to wonder what was going on with him and what the flip he wasn't telling me...

* * *

**Sorry about the short chappie. I'll try make the next one a little longer for you guys and girlies. Review if you liked it or have anything to comment about! :)**

**Love,**

**Debussy's Melody.**


	2. Chapter 2: Makeovers and Reminiscing

**Welcome again Ladies and Gentleman. Chapter 2 is coming your way underneath. Sorry for any grammar mistakes- if they honestly bother you message me if you please. I know, I know. I should be completing my homework since my Exams are in 2 weeks but my story is calling me so it's not really negotiable. ;) This is for you guys of course!**

**Disclaimer: So Stephanie Meyer hasn't got back to me on the whole having Edward, Emmett, Jake and Paul thing for a day but I'm sure she's a little busy on the set of Eclipse at the moment so I'll let it go for today. (**_**I own nada.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Makeovers and Explanations. **

**Bella's POV.**

"Belllaaaaaaaa!!" One of my other best friends who was also Edward's twin sister screamed from the front door of the Cullen's mansion, echoing a fair bit for her pixie-like stature. At 5'4 you sure do underestimate her strength to hall you upstairs for **another** torturous make-over session.

This routine happens just about every Friday since we met at the age of 7.

"Alright, alright Alice. Please calm don't and let go of my wrist before I lose all blood circulation thus my hand falling off entirely" I said in a motherly Esme tone.

Alice's bell sounding laugh echoed throughout the 2nd floor of the house as she practically dancing into her bedroom.

Right. So you're probably wondering who my other best friends are. Well here goes nothing. To start off with, there's Edward: Who has just finished his role of being Fork's High's basketball star and who also is naturally amazing at piano.

I am obviously closest to him, followed by Alice who is amazingly beautiful, a cr-aaaaazy shopaholic (her favourite item of choice are Shoes hence her closet pull of them, color co-ordinatied), loves sleepovers, spa days, making her own clothes and Jasper, her boyfriend.

Jazzy is the calmest person in the group, also played Basketball with Edward and is also Rose's brother. Jazz loves History and is following it up in Uni whilst Rose is the complete opposite. You'd think that in being twins also they'd have something in common but their looks are just about it. Also, Rose and Jazzy's parents died in a car crash on their 9th birthday and from then on were adopted by Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Alice's parents.

Rose, similar to Allie, is phenomenally beautiful and is in love with vintage and new cars. When I say she knows her cars, I mean _she knows_ her cars. That's probably why Emmett, my brother, is in love with Rose.

Emmett comes off as a conceited, dumb ass that could crush you with one hit but in actual fact, he's the polar opposite.

He's a massive teddy bear, with an intimidating size if you don't know him otherwise and I love my brother with all I have. Since our parents seperated at our births, I went to Pheonix with Renee and well, Emmett stayed with Charlie. It wasn't until she passed away that I moved here at the age of seven. Oh, and it's quite amusing to see people's reactions when they find out Emmett and I are related.

So yes, those are my best friends.

Damn, I was so wrapped around in thinking about them I hadn't even noticed Rose had come in and started on my hair as usual.

"Bella?! Are you even listening to me? Fine, fine. Looks like you won't be able to view a shirtless photo of the one and only Edward whom you are so _deeply_ in love with" Rose whispered toward the end.

"WHAT! WHERE! HOW? GIVE IT TO ME!"

Okay, as I reassessed what I had just said whilst my so-called best friends fell to the floor laughing their heads off, I realised I may have over reacted... a little.

"You...F-face...looked...hi-hilarious!!" Rose and Al tried to say between laughs while I just turned beet red.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Stop laughing you guys! It wasn't that funny, okay."

After their little scene on the floor they (finally) sobered up, finished up my hair, painted my nails a midnight blue and we began reminising on our childhoods together.

**Flashback. Edward and Bella aged 7.**

_Bella's POV._

_So, today Daddy's coming to pick me up from the airport since I can't live in Ph-phee-Phenoix anymore. The young assistant who was scheduled to supervise me thoughout the plane ride was nicer than I had expected and even told me I really smart for my age!_

_I guess I am since, back in primary school, I learnt how to spell the word Aeroplane before my best friend Angie Webber and boy is she smart! _

_"Thankyou for flying with Virgin Blue airlines. Please remove your seat belts, collect your baggage and exit at the front" My new friend, and assistant, by the name of Allie gracefully grabbed my luggage on the top compartment and we made our way to the exit. After a really long walk around, with the help of Allie, I finally spotted my Daddy!! He was the Cheif of Police in Forks and I couldn't wait to see him today. Turning around and fiercly hugging Allie with all my might, I thanked her, pointed out my Daddy and ran directly to him._

_"Daaaaaddddddy, your here!!" I screamed with so much enthusiasm that a bunch of people turned around, smiling. After hugging Daddy like a crazy woman, we loaded my things and hopped into the Cruiser and made the long drive home. As we pulled up into the driveway, I squealed with excitment because neither Dad or I rang up Emmett to tell him I was coming. _

_"Daddy, where's Emmy? He's not inside." I asked Daddy with my face scrunched up in confusion. With a hearty laugh, Charlie explained to me that Emmett was playing with his best friends, one road down, the Cullens and the Hales who lived next to each other coincedentally. After his explaination, we packed away all of my teddies and clothes in my new sea blue colored room and we headed out to the Cullens._

_As we pulled up in front of the supposed Cullen's house, my eyes grew wide with excitment as I told in just how big the estate was!! Grinning from ear to ear, Charlie made his way through the cobble stoned pathway and in front of the big, white door. With two knock, the sound of lots of footsteps echoed outside and the door swung open. _

_There grinning and hugging Daddy, were two blondes, one really small looking girl and one MASSIVE looking boy who looked like he could break me in two. Emmey?_

_After they closed the door, I followed Daddy's instructions and sneakily ran to the front door only to fall face first in the mud. Great, Daddy told me I left my silliness behind, I guess not._

_As I wiped my face clean and brushed the dust of my face, I looked up only to meet the most greenest pair of eyes I had ever seen. As amusment danced across his eyes, hr helped me up and said, "You must be Isabella Swan or in other words, Emmy's sister, right?" I just nodded in a daze thankfully getting out "Just Bella" then continued to look like a goofball. _

_"Okay Just Bella, I am Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you." As we shook hands, a I felt a lightning bolt course through me with such power, it startled both of us. _

_Curiosity sparking his eyes, he continued on saying "I'm seven and Emmett said you are too. I didn't like seeing you fall down, so from now on we should be best friends so I can keep you safe forever! Deal?" After I nodded my head carzily and let out a squeal of delight, we made a deal. _

_After that, we walked inside, hand in hand, where I found out the MASSIVE looking boy was in fact my big brother, Emmett and when I met the rest of them we all promised to always be there for one another._

**End of Flashback.**

Side by side Edward and I developed a friendship so strong, it ovecame that boy that flicked sand in my eye on the first day of school, the insanely jealous swarm of girls who bullied me for being friends with Edward but most of all, he was there for me whenever I would breakdown in agony when the loss of my mother caught up to me.

-

"Bella mu-must've... l-lo-looked......funny...wi-"I cut Emmett off halfway throughout his incoherent sentence.

"It wasn't _that_ funny. Stop laughing all of you. "As I pointed angrily to each and every one of them across the table, "And you Carlisle! You don't fool me one bit with your apparent "reading" of your newspaper. Your shaking form tells me otherwise! Hmph!" Carlisle burst out laughing as well, which was hilarious to see even if it was at my expense.

By the time I finished my little rambling, everyone turned suddenly silent as the doorbell rang and Edward exited to greet the unknown guest.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, without any appearance of Edward who probably left with the univited guest, we began to finish off our dinner, joking on about the time when Emmett was dared to walk into Forks High wearing Rose's underwear on the top of his head. Or when Charlie caught him\s own son streeking down our streets.

As the laughing died down, Esme who had become like a mother to me after I moved here, cleared out the table with me and we washed up the dirty dishes while everyone else headed into the lounge room.

As we followed or normal routine like every other Friday, Esme abruptly pulled me aside, squealing with delight. Yep, she definately was Al's mum, "Bells" she said looking me directly in the eye with sincerity, "You know how I'm usually always right about things" I nodded happily with a laugh because it was so true, "Well, nobody has to tell me at all for me to realise that you are in love with my son, Bella" My eyes grew wide with shock as if I was in one of those dreams where your ginving a speech to a massive crowd only to realise they're laughing at you because your butt-naked.

"No, no Bella. I haven't caught you out of something bad, dear. What I'm trying to say is that, although Edward doesn't notice it now, he loves you just as much as you do, alright. Don't say no to me dear. If anyone knows Edward better than _you_, it's me. My son just needs a little time to figure it out and when he does, which will probably be in University, please except that although he took a whole lot longer than you, the feeling is mutual" And with that said, Esme walked away into the lounge, leaving me with a dumbfounded look on my face.

Sure, I'd told Ali and Rose, who told their boyfriends, about my unrequitted love for the Greek God himself but I didn't expect it to be so obvious the Esme would've figured it out.

_Damnit, Bella. Smooth going, doofus. Now everyone knows __**but**__ Edward!!!!!_

After re assessing my little pep-talk, I laughed out loud at my insanity knowing I could never possibly tell Edward nor would her feel the same in 100 years. Turning off the Cullen's kitchen light, I strolled through the lounge, sat in between Rose and Ali on the middling couch and Emmett picked out a movie suitable for us all.

* * *

**So, how did yall like it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Crap? Honest opinions are nessacary, okay dudes and dudettes.**

**Lots of love for any fans,**

**Debb's Melody.**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye and So Long

**Hola Chicas. Debb's Melody here. Today I'm experimenting with something new, I guess. How did you like it? Well I can't hear your reply so let's move on, shall me. Presenting to you all, Chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: Dear Mrs. Meyer. So I was wondering whether or not you are ever going to hand over all of the Twilight Saga ownership over to me? No? Well damn. At least I tried. Oh well, she says she'll get back to me later. :)I own zip, zilch, nothing dudes!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye and So Long. **

**Bella's POV**

As I snuggled in further beside Rosie and Ali, after Emmett had put in _She's the Man_ the front door abruptly swung open followed by 2 pairs of footsteps echoing confidence... if footsteps can even convey that.

The lights of the lounge room switched on and we all groaned and squinted at the stupid lighting. Standing up I was about to kick Edward as I usually did when he interrupted something like this but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a beautiful, slim, strawberry blonde girl standing next to him.

After everyone took in Edward's form that was had his arm wrapped around the blonde's waist, Esme audibly gasped in surprise whilst Rosie and Ali began to silently glare off the unknown guest.

As a ring of tension filled the air, Jazzy stood up clearing his throated and spoke up first. "Hey man. Where were you and who's this" obviously forcing a polite smile although nobody seemed happy to see this girl.

"I'm good, Jaz, thanks." Edward pursed his lips together before he began to speak aloud "Now everyone. Mum, Dad, Bella" he said, directly with his smouldering emerald orbs "This is my girlfriend Tanya Denali, whom I have been dating for 3 months now. I know, I'm sorry for not telling you all but there is more"

He must've stopped in his tracks at the sight of Carlisle and Esme's faces which were uncharacteristically in a scowling expression directed toward Tanya. With a face full of confusion, he restarted again hesitantly...

"You all know that we planned on going to Linsdale University since we were 10 but now at 18 I've come to realise I want to start _fresh._ Without... you all."

Another round of gasps filled the room and as we all zeroed in on _Tanya_ she unashamedly smirked with pride knowing she would take away Edward from us all.

**Emmett's POV.**

Anger surfaced in my mind as a realised that the stupid whore standing next to _our brother_ Edward was smirking because she would take him away for good.

"ALRIGHT. _We get it, Edward"_ Emmett said so venomously we all took a step back "Leave us all for some little bimbo you met 3 months ago. Is that all we mean to you? NOTHING" By the time I finished, I couldn't contain myself and my Rosie noticed.

Her touch soothed me although before I could move, I turned to assess the room and something caught my eye that fed my anger all over again.

There, in the corner, hiding behind Carlisle and Esme was Bella, my baby sister Bella, silently sitting there as she was being secretly scowled by _Tanya._

Rose seemed to follow my gaze and she began furious. No one making her best friends cry especially when she's my sister.

Bella stood up amongst the crowd next to a pained looking Jasper. I forgot he hated this sort of tension and I helped him by calming down my Rosie.

**Bella's POV.**

Sitting there listening to Edward and _Tanya_ exclaiming their apparent love so strong enough he was going to Pacific Vista University in Phoenix instead of Linsdale, my world became to crumble beneath me. Emmett's outburst mirrored my emotions except I honestly couldn't move.

My world faltered as I tried to catch eyes emerald eyes but they were completely fixated on the Edward-stealers dirty blue eyes rimmed with cheap eye make-up.

My whole being stopped completely, my stomach emptied all contents inside, my mind was spinning and soon enough my cheeks and clothes were stained in my own tears. That Tanya girl's vile smile and glare made me cower behind my second parents, Esme and Carlisle who also didn't look pleased.

It hit me that I only had one last resort that would make Edward stay, "EDWARD, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU" I screamed out at the top of my lungs.

His expression changed within seconds going through a bunch on feelings that I pin pointed, even in my hysteria.

Sadness. Shock. Confusion. Hesitance. Anger. Annoyance.

Why was he annoyed? Did I do something wron-

"Why are you doing this Bella? Why are you holding me back? You don't love me! I love TANYA!" My tears spilled down further and I began to wonder how this simple situation had lost all control. Rejection washed over me and I drowned without my Edward to save me.

I don't know whether it was Alice and Rosalie who stepped in and slapped him across the face but before I could argue, I slipped into the blackness.

------------

I don't know whether I fainted, blacked out completely or just lost it but by the time I woke up, recognising I was in Alice's bed, I rolled over to check the time. Flashing in neon digits it read 4:15AM.

What day is it?

How long have I been out?

Where's Edward?

I retrieved whatever bearing were left of me and went off in search for Edward.

As I walked carefully along the hard wood floors something struck me as odd. The usually bright, joyous house of the Cullen's right now felt impossibly dull and depressed. Why has the atmosphere changed? What the hell is going on?

I crept past Rose's room aware than Emmett was probably bunking with here which was 1 down from Alice's, turned to my left and quietly top toed to the last and only door in the left wing.

Thankful for the doors here not making any noises like at Charlie's, I quietly moved across to Edward's bed.

I gasped quietly with confusion, with my mind revelling with one million oncoming questions as to why his bed was empty.

Sadly, I began to lie down in the hopes that if I waited around long enough he would reappeared and tell me think whole Pacific Vista thing and Tanya was all a joke. Although before I could get situated the bed made a crinkling sound.

Paper?

What's paper doing under Edward's doonas?

Swiftly pulling it off, I was surrounded by 6 letters, each of them entitled with a name in Edward's elegant yet messy script: Alice. Rosalie. Emmett. Jazz. Mum. Dad.

Oh, I thought quietly reassuring myself, I guess mine must've slipped onto the ground or something, right? I spent the majority of the morning searching out every nook and cranny of his bedroom, searching for my letter.

Covered in perspiration, I looked around waiting for something to catch my eye since maybe, just maybe, I was looking to hard.

And there it was, written on a measly piece of paper, the one thing contrasting against the brochures about Pacific Vista filling the pin board; written in scrawl that was barely recognisable as Edward's script reading:

_Bella,_

_I am not in love with you. I could never possibly be. Can't you at least try to understand that Tanya is the love of my life? I will never forgive you for embarrassing her in front of my entire family at dinner. Do you have no restraints? Tanya and I left early this morning. Please refrain from contacting me in any shape of form. It's for the best. _

_Goodbye and so long, Bella._

_Edward._

By the time I finished half reading/half interpreting the scrawled message, I tried to choke down my cried but it was already too late. My sobbing became uncontrollably loud that I could barely make out the 6 footsteps enclosing to where I was.

As I was lying feebly on the ground, scrunched up into a ball so tightly, I knew then if I let go, I would surely break into one millions pieces.

"Bella! Wake up!" Someone screamed indistinctively as I slipped into the blackness.

**Sorry guys. This was a crappy chapter. And don't worry, I hate Tanya as well. Reviews make me happyhappyhappy! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital Rounds & Suprises

**Hola amigos. I've decided to start off every chapter with a greeting in a different language, so yes. How are we all? Good I hope. Well there's nothing much to say, I have ditched my homework completely. Hopefully I'll still pass into VCE. Anyway, onto more important matter like my story! How is it, honestly? I personally love it. And if you haven't noticed, I LOVE EMMETT. Alrighty, I won't keep you from your readin'. PS: It's very OTT but only for this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Hi. This is Stephanie Meyer's voice mail. Press 1 to send me a message. Press 2 if you'd like Emmett to be delivered to your house. Press 3 to have Jacob Black delivered to you via e-mail.**

**You have pressed 3. Emmett Cullen will be over soon. Thank-you.**

**Emmett's POV.**

As I lay in Rose's room with her wondering how Bella would take Edward and the whore's just an hour ago for good, I heard a recognizable cry of pain echo the halls in the Cullen's house.

Bella. That was the only thing running through my mind as I put on appropriated clothing and rushing out of the room. Realising my Rosie was still in bed, I shook her awake grabbed her hand and lunged towards the left wing with Carlisle and Esme following directly behind us.

As I flung the door open, I was not only met with a weeping Bella but a deep red pool of blood was circulating around her. Screaming at her to wake up was Ali and I'd never seen her so hysterical.

Her bubbly form had been replaced and we were just not ready to see the scene before us. Bella had tried to kill herself.

My own baby sister.

**Esme's POV.**

As I looked down at my own daughter, my Bella, covered in her own blood, I went straight into mother-mode as Emmett had called it before.

My beloved husband, bless him, had already set up the car and everyone who couldn't fit go into their cars and revved their engines loudly before circling out to the hospital. My son had made a poor choice in picking Tanya before Bella even though he didn't view it as such.

My poor Bella must've been driven to breaking point for I knew just how much she loved my son.

It took everything in me not to break down like my beautiful daughters, Alice and Rosalie, therefore I took it upon myself to clean the blood stained carpet while Emmett carried Bella into the emergency car where my love was driving.

Carlisle would understand.

As I brought in the right bottles to hopefully clear the mess, I found a crumpled piece of paper in front of Edward vast CD collection covering an entire wall. I also noticed that scattered across the bed, were 6 letters elegantly scripted for my entire family, besides Bella.

This torn piece of paper was addressed to Bella, some parts unrecognizable with the amount of tears which drenched the paper thin note.

My heart went out to Bella.

**Carlisle's POV.**

As we reached the hospital, Emmett refused to let anyone else carry Bella into the emergency room hence everyone filed through swiftly, whilst I quickly went into Section C to stabilize Bella.

It was as if my body had gone into auto-pilot, not letting any emotions overcome my duty.

Bella would survive, I promised myself and Bella. My team quickly informed me of her state, we closed the doors of the operative room leaving my hysterical children outside and we began to put Bella back together again.

**Rosalie's POV.**

My baby, Emmett was crying publicly and relenting from anyone else's comfort but mine. As we sat there, broken with our lively, beautifully articulate baby sister, Bella we all realised we would never tell Edward of what had happened.

If he was to exclude his own family from his life then he didn't deserve to know as much.

My poor biological brother, Jazzy was comforting Ali the only way he knew how and Ali was slowly becoming less delirious. Although as twins, I felt his pain and angst no matter how hard he tried to mask his sadness.

When Bella came into our lives, we knew this was it. Ali and I always knew.

She was Edward's soul mate and he was hers. Alike Em and I and Jazzy and Ali.

But as we sit here, waiting for an outcome that we don't want to confront, with Carlisle over working himself, with Esme cleaning the mess left in the house while _Edward_ that low life is driving to Pacific Vista with his little whore of a princess _Tanya_ and Bella's dying.

She's fucking lost a lot of blood and that stupid excuse for a person is dandily going on with his life as if Bella meant nothing to him. My Emmett noticed my mood had changed from frantic to violent and he kissed me.

He kissed me with so much urge and passion that I nearly collapsed with weakness. As we kissed, I held him knowing that if he had even left me like Edward had; I would be in the same position as Bella.

I knew right then and there that I if I couldn't even bear the thought of Emmett leaving Bella would be much worse.

I emptied my entire being with guilt and violence and I made a promise to myself to forever be there for Bella.

**Esme's POV.**

As I quickly finished cleaning up the dreadful mess with the image of my baby girl lying on the ground motionless assaulting my mind, I picked up the entitled letters and made my way down to the garage.

As I was about to hop into the Vanquish, the only car left in the 10 seated garage, there was a note on the passenger seat.

It was in my love, Carlisle's script reading:

_Esme,_

_Remember that I love you with all that I am._

_Get here soon, love._

_Carlisle._

After I finished reading his short note entitled for me, I was glad to have a man like Carlisle in my life.

I revved the Vanquish which made a purring sound and got to the hospital in record time, if I do say so myself.

After taking a deep breath and calming myself I entered the hospital which recognized me instantly, thus I took my children into my arms, kissed them each on their foreheads and we went into the private room.

Enclosed by the firm yet soft hugs of my children as we patiently watched Bella being worked on by Carlisle and his magnificent team, I knew our precious Bella would make it.

**Alice's POV.**

I had never loathed my twin brother and his nasty girlfriend as much as I did now.

If it weren't for him and his stupid departure with _her_, everything would've been fine. Bella wouldn't currently be in hospital. We would all live happily ever after and attend University together.

Although Bella's incident how only happened an hour ago, it seemed like it had been weeks. As I surveyed everyone, they looked miserably tired. Even my darling mother, Esme.

She caught my eye and as soon as we connected I realised she knew Bella would be better.

I was over-the-moon excited! Jazzy could barely hold me down as I stupidly began jumping up and down, squealing in delight. Everyone wearily turned and in seeing my stature, began grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't contain myself so I squealed like there was no tomorrow.

I think I may have done so a little too loud because Dad looked directly into the Private Room grinning as well even though he couldn't see us.

He knew too!

**Jasper's POV.**

It's kind of true in a way. If Alice is happy, _everyone_ is. The tension and angst had finally faded away in the air and was replaced with excitement and anticipation. Emmett was squealing like a little kid in a lolly shop while Rose just smacked him across the head mumbling something unintelligent.

As I was about to finished evaluating my family, I realised something was off about Esme. She knew something we didn't.

Our eyes met and she knew she was caught out. Oh, mom.

Clearing her throat, she announced that Edward had written us all letters before his departure and that Bella had broken down due to hers. Tension went as quickly as it came because in all honestly, we all missed Edward and were now desperate to read our letters.

Ripping the top with one cut, I pulled out a page filled with Edward's neat hand writing.

It entitled various amounts of notes, thanking me for being the only person to calm Alice because he knew she was going to be hysterical in his departure. And he sure didn't know as much.

It also said things about keeping the family in place, making sure to hit Emmett if he tried eating everyone else's food like he always did and that he loved me even though he knew I felt betrayed.

**One Month Later.**

**Emmett's POV.**

After the month passed, everything went back to normal. Well, not everything.

I proposed to my Rosie last night because I just knew I couldn't function without her and she felt the same. We had been through a lot and we were always going to be there for each other.

Esme and Carlisle we pretty ecstatic but hesitant until I told them we'd wait for the whole marriage thing after we graduated University.

So now, I am currently fighting with Bella 4 years prior to the wedding with Bella in the hopes that **I (not Bella)**__will be doing the Cake Testing. Rose declined completely because she didn't want to get fat.

Pish posh Jelly wash. What is it with girls these days, my Rosie is perfect.

"No Bella" I said in a Charlie tone "The King of Cake otherwise referred to as Emmett the Legend shall be taste testing the cake because he is the most awesome so HA!" I laughed heartily knowing I'd win this hands down.

"So Rose, remind me why are you marrying this doofus again?" Bella said after laughing

"For the wild monkey sex, duh!" Rosie said before joining in with Bella and Alice who were rolling on the floor laughing like hyenas. Walking away slowing, I went into the pantry to search out for some Pods with those Mars bars bits inside 'em!!

Women these days.

**S****O YES. Gosh, that took a while to write but it's finally finished. I wanted to end it on a light note and also don't worry about Bella. She's going to break out of her shell next (hint for you guys) :) **

**Love you all lots and lots,**

**Debb's Melody.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Feelings, New Obsessions

**Kia ora peeps. I'm so freaking excited, as many of you twilighters are, for NEW MOON in exactly 3 days from today! I sadly didn't get into the midnight premier but hey after school finishes Thursday arvo I'll see it then. Okay, I'll stop my irrelevant ramblings and get to some important information.**

**A loud shout out to **_**clancy199, princessnerra, LoveThoseVampires and last but not least, crissy01**_** for my first bunch of reviewers. You made me so darn happy when I found out I have 4 reviews, you had no idea. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**This chappie is short and sweet and explains Bella's epiphanies and maturity. **

**Disclaimer: Yall know I don't own it but do excuse the M rated language ahead. Now without further adieu, here is Chapter 5.**

**Bella's POV. (2 weeks until the move to Linsdale)**

It's been a week after my... um, incident and since then I have been keeping something a, um... well sort of little itty bitty teensie weenise secret. It's good, I swear. Even Ali and Rosie would be proud of me.

When I arrived back home an hour back welcomed by a stressed out Charlie, one month ago... I sort of had a rash epiphany in between the psychotic wrath of Alice and Rose's escapade's in preparation for University.

You know, the type of epiphany where everything just sort of clicks into place in your mind and you do whatever it is its telling you.

Well, that's exactly what happened.

In desperation to get rid of anything and everything that reminded me of _him _plus any other baggage weighing me down mentally, I _may_ have just torn my room apart.

Now, I know what you're thinking but hey, I'm Emmett's sister. So I guess my partial insanity goes without saying.

Here is my treacherous morning in detail just for you.

One misty morning, 5:27AM to be exact, I woke up in a cold sweat knowing right then and there I had to get rid of everything at once, bar my bookshelf and its contents of course.

I emptied out every single knick knack in my hands reach and anything compact enough to fit through my hands straight to the bin. Now don't sweat, I kept at least one item from each category I was terminating and as for the knick knacks and sentiments, I kept my small teddy named Reneessme which my mother and I picked together when I was 3 in Phoenix.

After hauling way more plastic bags with an unknown source of what felt like unlimited energy, I began on my clothes.

_Goodbye and so long Edward. _I chanted with tears running down my face.

Scooping 3 dressers worth of clothes I thought would never see the light of day, I placed them into a rather large plastic bag, hopped into my car and went to the nearest donating store for the people less fortunate.

Returning home feeling rather saintly for my acts of good will, I pretty much killed my room from then onwards. With Charlie and Emmett being the deepest of deep sleepers, I happily cleaned everything out, making as much noise as I wanted.

After I was done, laying on my cleared floor of my room which consisted of nothing else but 3 empty dressers, one teddy, a cleaned out closet, empty bathroom cabinet and hardwood desk next to my bean bag and bookshelf filled with my books, I did the last thing to get rid of on my agenda.

The scrapbook and Edward and I made together, filled with _everything_ we treasured, stories we thought we'd forget so we wrote them all down, pictures of us pretty much all throughout our entire childhoods spent together and-

"Oh, SHIT!" I accidently yelled at the top of my lungs realising a minor, yet important fact.

Clothes. I only h-had these clothes left in my fucking wardrobe. And what exactly was I wearing that day, one week ago? Why I was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

Just perfect.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._ I repeatedly chanted to myself while I tried endlessly until I realised I'd have to contact the two devils themselves to do what they did best... Shopping.

Argggh! Just saying the word makes me shudder and now that I have to buy a whole damn wardrobe due to my not-so-full-proof plan of Getting rid of _him_ Part C, I pressed my first speed dial.

Now, since you like hearing in general and enjoy hearing out of your ears, I just cut it short for yall.

I called up, Ali and Rose squealed their lungs out, hauled me to horrific malls in numerous towns I never knew existed for 1 month straight until they deemed to me they had finally put together the base of my clothes.

_The flipping BASE!_

So here I am, enduring hours of pure torture assuring myself that my feet weren't falling off they were simply detaching themselves from my ankles for a while.

Oh dear, sweet god.

Maybe if I called Ed- _NO! He doesn't want to be with you. He never did._

Wiping my building tears away along with the thoughts of Edwa-him I regained my posture, sliding through the opening of none other than Victoria's secret.

Just amazing. Ali says these skimpy things are the best part of your wardrobe but right now, as I sunk further into one of the most comfortable couches I had ever graced myself upon; I sort of had another epiphany.

I know, I just can't get enough of them can I.

1 month and 1 and ½ weeks into my Sexy Bella transformation as Rose and Alice referred to it, I was suddenly bestowed with an unhealthy obsession with shopping.

I quickly shook my head as the thought of Edward's reaction if I ever had any such thing when he was here -_No Bella, stop this shit right now. _

Okay then, moving on to more important (sane) matters.

It didn't seem so torturous now, in fact... I could now understand why it was so much fun. The trillions of stores and malls limited in Forks and wherever else we travelled to shop.

There were so many materials, selections, clothing in different styles to mix and match with, the ability to find the perfect outfit for grand occasions, the extensive range of accessories to add to your outfit... the options were unlimited and I loved it.

Rose and Ali just about hugged me to death as they ran back to my comfortable couch with a stack of lingerie as they met my eyes, knowing all too well that obsessive twinkle in my eye.

And well, from then on I joined the dark side, because let's face it –our shopping sins were _so_ worth it.

Returning home, quickly whipping up a dinner for Charlie and Emmett, I washed up and headed upstairs.

In my room, bar the infestation of every single possible item of clothing –some even packed ready I stumbled upon the scrapbook.

I don't know whether it was my abrupt strong longing for him at that very moment or maybe it was the fact that I was forgetting him without any success but I wept like the day I found his note entailed for me only although after that night, I couldn't find it anywhere.

This was the only connection left to him no matter how much I tried to deny it and if I was going to get over him the best I could, I decided to bury the sentimental scrapbook at the bottom of my one of many suitcases ready for University.

Sobering up, I lay there in bed feeling as though my feelings were recuperated and emptying it contents simultaneously.

I don't know when I fell into my deep sleep that night but I that night was a significant night.

For it was the last time I silently slit my wrists and cried myself to sleep over Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my _ex-_best friend.

***Strays away from the spotlight* So um... how did you guys um... like it? I don't know why, but I'm not as confident about this chapter as my previous ones. Excuse any bad language and hopefully I'll catch you guys on the flipside. **

**Review at your own will. :)**

**Love,**

**Debb's Melody.**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye PV, Hello Linsdale

****

Talofa lava peeporinas and pimps. THIS IS CHAPTER 6, you stud muffins. This entire story is calling me non-stop therefore I can only obey. I'd like to give a loud shout out to my fellow reviewers, peeps alerting and favouriting my story and even you guys who checked out my profile! I appreciate all of your contributions to my story, inspiring me further.

_**Disclaimerino**_**: I own zip, zilch, diddly squat, nada, zero, none, nought, nix, scratch, love, zippo, zot. **

**Do you get the drift guys? Good. Because synonyms(dot)com only has so many differing synonyms for it! **

**PS: In Chapter 5, I did a typo. It isn't "**_Bella's POV (two weeks til Linsdale)"_** it was meant to be "**_Bella's POV (The Day Before Linsdale)"_** Sorry guys. I hope you now understand :)**

* * *

**Edward's POV. (2 Years Later)**

This is frustrating. Everything is so fucking frustrating.

It's been 2 years and 2 months since I left Forks but I can't say I regretted it. In fact besides the fact I keep forgetting to contact my family who have somehow also forgotten to return my calls, voice mails, texts, you name it, **life's fucking grand.**

I just know our lack of communication is all just a big misunderstanding.

Here in Pacific Vista for the past two years, the ladies have been practically begging for a night to warm up my bed, if you know what I mean.

Fresh meat comes in every year except this year was a disaster.

I always thanked the Man upstairs for my good looks and the _assets_he gave my women but last year, I was disappointed to say the least.

The ladies were fucking butt-ugly and the few I spent the night with were _disgusting._ Plus their boyfriends didn't exactly like my intimate associations with their girlfriends.

Pish posh. They weren't even good.

Now... all of you that remember Tanya or as I prefer to call her _whore face_ please raise your hands.

Ah yes. Now she was a handle but none the less _very _helpful.

After we left Forks together, settled into Pacific Vista, every first day of the following month for the next year, my overly clingy _**ex**_-best friend sent me letters entailing her deep love for me and on top of that she always pleaded for my return.

Stupid, naive bitch. Can't she stop weighing me down like Tanya interjected and let me live my life without her?

Ugh!

If there was one thing I was glad I left behind, it was _her._

At first I thought we could still be friends after my little move but after each and every letter she sent monthly, verbally criticizing my favourite whore of all, Tanya, and her constant declaration of wholesome love for me, it took it to the edge.

I just knew she somehow found out that I had loved her all along before she broke my heart the day before I decided to make Tanya my girlfriend, when I found a 7 page letter to some unknown asshole entailing her unconditionally irrevocable love she shared for him.

My heart that night broke in two and nobody else knew but Tanya.

She happily got rid of every single letter th-that _thing_ sent me every month and in reward; she warmed my bed for two nights instead of one.

It was a win-win situation.

Although I primarily tried to hide the ripe rejection _still _to this day pulsing through my body a frequent series of questions bombarded my mind with uncertainty.

Why did she love some selfish bastard who apparently didn't love her in return?

Why not me?

Wasn't I good enough.

_Ugh! Stop it Edward. We have to stop thinking of her._

But as soon as I chanted my little chant, I heard she bell-like laugh echo through my head before saying, _tut-tut Edward. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity._

_No Edward. You don't love her, you never did. You love you notorious player ways, corrupting every girl you can get a hold on –especially ones with brown eyes and long, luscious, beautiful brown hair. _

Oh holy mother or all that it merciless.

This is a lost cause.

I began trying to think of happy thoughts but struck up with nothing too flash.

My lovely family and other best friend, Emmett Swan.

I've decided to take the initiative upon myself and find my own way of seeing them every single day for the rest of their University years.

I've heard the girls are even more exquisite there and I can barely contain my excitement.

Now, rationally thinking, I wasn't just _the_ player of PV but I was secretly a straight A student.

Can you blame me?

I mean, have you seen me?

School Body President, Rugby Captain, Notorious Playboy, Basketball Captain, hell I would probably become the Valedictorian if I stuck around long enough.

But I'm not.

Right now, as we speak, I am swiftly putting on my clothes and ditching Jessica, Jessie... Well whatever her name is, I'm ditching.

She can't possibly begin thinking we're exclusive when I'm high-tailing this joint can they?

Rushing back home barefoot since _what's-her-fish-face_ had a foot fetish and exposed of my shoes some place involving too much effort to find, I ran like the wind.

I mean, what's wrong with letting her keep a little memorabilia of the one and only. Even if it's my shoes, right? Right!

At the ungodly hour of 3AM, just right time to undergo my absolutely bullet proof plan, I hauled my many suitcases into my Silver Volvo, -which wasn't anything my athletic body couldn't handle- locked up my dorm and quietly saying goodbye to my extremely _accommodating_ University for the past 2 years.

Goodbye PV, I said once more whilst buckling myself in, readying myself for my long destination.

Why, you're probably wondering where I'm headed right?

Why it's the one and only... Linsdale University.

Yes, yes my beloved fans.

You heard me right.

There, I'll once and for all meet up with my beloved family and Emmett who I failed to communicate with since I was a little _"caught up"_, we shall make up for lost time and maybe they could point me out the _better quality_ ladies.

Laughing to myself, I began to drive a little bit faster.

Get ready Linsdale, here I come.

**Bella's POV. (2 Years Later)**

Besides the fact it was going to be the first day of school _again_ for 2010 tomorrow, tonight was going just right.

Revaluating, bar two handfuls of devastating dates I'd experienced over these past two years, I've been happily single. _Without_ the constant need of a boyfriend like many these days.

The one thing I will never regret was breaking out of my shell two very long years ago.

After Ali, Rose, Jaz, Emmett and I arrived here, I slowly but definitely developed _Rosalie-_sized confidence.

When we got here, I was primarily self-conscience of myself and what others would think of me. I was broken because of Edward and was paranoid that any other guy would do the same if they got that close.

Abandon me.

But after a long awaited make over to my two spectacular best friends, I almost simultaneously lost my un-coordination and attained my now favourite team sport I played for Linsdale, Rugby League.

Funnily enough I was deemed full back in reflection of my agility and strength to break successfully.

I know what you're thinking but hear me out first!

After _finally_ growing from a very slim and weak 45kg (no offense what so ever) to a now nicely curved and impeccably toned 65kg who now naturally fitted a size 10, my body evened out quite well.

Over the time, I competed in athletics especially the sprinting hence I gained a lot of momentum, speed and accuracy.

Along with healthily exercising individually and with Em, Jaz, Ben. My favourite training buddy and Rugby associated best friend who moved here one year ago, Luke helped the Linsdale Lions defeat our ultimate rivals and grand final opposition a year back.

Last year, the Welton Wolves laughed and underestimated my strength and agility thus instead of defending they made faces and grabbed their privates in mock expressions when I came in at half time.

What they didn't expect was for me to break their unworthy lines of defence completely and with the help of my all knowing team mates (and Luke who tackled the dirty Forward who groped me on the field) leaving the Wolves in the dust whilst I scored the winning try.

Needless to say, we won last year.

Oh, and from then on, Luke joined our immediate group to the joy of everyone, especially Emmett, Jaz and Ben.

Now... If someone were to tell me that these things would've happened 2 years ago, I would've pissed myself laughing.

But it did indeed happen and I don't ever want to change a thing.

Oh wait.

Bar the two cheerleading whores of the century, Lauren and Jessica.

When I tried out with Alice and Rosalie, they were almost instantly the first recruits on Rose's infamous _Who-I-need-to-Bitch-Slap_ list –bar Edward who would forever be number one.

By the second month of Linsdale, every got the message and we were happily befriended by many. Rosalie became Captain, Ali co-captain and although I didn't make it, I found Rugby which suited me fine.

Did I forget to mention that our Coach, Mr.S is the best? Well, he is.

After surprising him with my skills early last year, he more than happily accepted me onto the team who _also_ accepted me since they already loved Emmett and my boys.

Oh, and what's even more exciting.

I also met back up with my Kindergarten best friend, Angie Weber, and she hadn't changed one bit.

We clicked rather quickly for our past connection but especially for our love of the classics. I was impressed she knew as much as me and from the day we met we had also been best friends ever since.

Rose and Ali loved Angie immediately took to her and we have been one hell of a unit.

Together, the three of us brought out Ang's sexy side and now the boys drool over her secretively –knowing Ben who was fairly well built would slaughter them.

It seems so long ago that I was shacked up in Forks hospital for my attempted suicide but with the help of my over protective brothers Emmett, who was now Rugby Captain for two years and Jaz, Ben and Luke, they all made sure no other boy got as close as Edward ever did.

After the Edward situation subsided, my feelings for him were put to the back of my mind, ignored for all it was worth, and I just... moved on leaving Edward behind.

If he wasn't able to stick by his friends and respect us all with the loyalty we gave him unconditionally well them, he didn't deserve us.

It was actually everyone's idea but mine to cut him off completely but the ring leaders of this all were Esme and Carlisle which was quite an amusing thought.

We all burnt our phones back then at the time, the night before we arrived in Linsdale University, promising to leave behind every bad thing that happened in Forks to stay in Forks and to never contact Edward or tell him of what happened to me.

_No matter what._

We all knew Edward would be put into our past, alongside his snobby little bitch of a girlfriend, Tanya.

After watching _She's The Man _and _The Notebook_ on our new Plasma flat screen we brought over the Summer, we headed to sleep to energize ourselves for tomorrow–the first day of University in 2010.

I sighed contently as we went into our separate rooms, biding each other goodnight.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Waking up without the need of an alarm clock anymore at 5:30AM in our massive dorm assigned for Angie, Ali, Rose and I on the first day of University (which was conveniently directly under Emmett, Jazzy and Ben, Angie's boyfriend's dorm) we began our morning routine.

-Shower

-Pick a decent yet sexy outfit (especially since it's the first day back!!)

-Wear matching shoes complementing your outfit (Heels preferably)

–Do others or your own make up

–Style hair appropriately

–PLUS. Our multiple playlists combined together in our iHome must be on at all times of the routine.

As the clock struck 8.00AM, we check out our outfits.

Today I was wearing a small V-neck Ethnic Printed Dress by Nell Couture which stopped 1 and ½ inches above my knees with simple black strapped low heels. My hair was bow dried and loosely curled reaching just under my chest. Since I was now naturally had a lightly golden brown skin tan, my make up emphasised my eyes and lips prominently.

After double checking and giving each other our honest opinions, we all rounded up to our rather large kitchen and decided on our breakfast.

By the time we finished eating, gossiping about how we thought how the first day of 2010 would pan out, it was 9:45AM –orientation time!

Grabbing a matching or complimentary handbag each, we each grabbed a strawberry granola bar and headed out to the orientation room.

Despite Alice informing everyone that something bad was going to happen that would change our lives as we knew it, I couldn't really give.

Usually her _premonitions_ were correct but wasn't this a little too far.

Spotting Luke, who I secretly started liking _only a bit I swear!_, and the guys waving like lunatics who had way too much sugar this morning, we headed over –greeted by a massive bear hug.

Needless to say, I had a smile plastered to my face as we took our seats, waiting for the orientation to begin.

**

* * *

**

PS: Special, special, special thanks to

_**LoveThoseVampires**__**, clany119, princessnerra and **__**Bella Donna101**__**. **_**Your quick fast reviews made me write this! I appreciate your support!!! Stay tuned ladies and gents.**

**Sorry for writing so much at the start, I lose track of the important information easily. Forgive me? ;) Personally, I loved writing this chapter. It had a great time contrasting and writing Edward and Bella's POV so expect them more frequently in the near future!**

**Review at your own will!**

**Loving your response my fellow readers,**

**Debb's Melody. **

**PPS: The Summer is coming up in OZ so I'll be updating like a cr-aaaaazy woman when we get there in one month! :) Yippee.**


	7. Chapter7: Nice Legs, When Are They Open?

**Kia ora to my faithful readers**

I'm sorry for not updating but today I'm in an extremely good mood. Alongside being happy because I can happily say I finished 2 out of 7 Exams for the End of this year; I also got a massive inspiration for a fellow author. Her pen name is _itsonlylife12_ and her **amazing**story is called _I Hold It All When I Hold You._ If you haven't come across it, **READ IT**. Sorry. Was that too aggressive? **LOL**. Oh and I finished my RESUME in order to get a job but it really is irrelevant isn't it.  
**You are probably dying of boredom so I won't hold you up any further. Presenting my new Chapter 7 chikas and chikos**

**Disclaimer**: New Moon, if you haven't seen it, was flipppppin' amazing. Go see it if you haven't. W**-O-A-H. Did you see PAUL/JAKE'S hot bods?** I can surely have that for breakfast.  
Oh, wait. What was I saying?  
Right, I don't own Twilight or else my name would be printed on each and every book, not the amazing Stephanie Meyer's.  
:) Okay. Not shutting up so you can commence!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nice legs, when are they open? **

**Edward's POV.**

Pulling up the wrist of my green sweater, I checked my watch:

8:55AM.

Oh, shit.

It's my first day here and I'm already late for Orientation. Swiftly closing my front door of my baby, I took a step back and admired the view.

With the buildings and dormitory practically sky-high it was hard not to ogle at the sight.

Right. Snap out of it. Orientation time.

_Orientation time!_

Hot chicks, newbie's, hot teachers, empty classrooms.

Damn I can't wait.

As I followed a swarming group of students, presumably late as well, a nicely proportioned blonde haired girl snaked her hand around my waist. Grinning to myself, knowing I had yet again effortlessly scored, she leaned up and whispered seductively into my ear

"Hey there, sexy. I'm Lauren Malory and my friend and I" she said nodding to the brunette with curly hair "are looking for a good..." The rest of whatever the hell this bimbo was saying lost its meaning as she suddenly bent over, after accidently dropping her pen alongside her brunette friend.

_Holy shit, Eddie. Two scores and its' only Orientation. Imagine the things I could do._

After generously helping my two new customers up using their bottoms are a grip, we casually entered the Orientation room which was packed to the brim.

Scanning the room, I noticed a bomb-shell of a blonde heading up to the podium, probably some smoking hot teacher by the looks of it, wearing a pencil skirt and a fitted white business shirt.

Smiling at the amount of attention I got just from entering a couple of minutes late, I sat down with an eat shit grin and began trying to listen whilst Lauren began feeling me in certain places.

Only happy to comply, I pictured the only brunette haired girl I left 2 years ago, as Lauren continued to seduce me.

Sighing with frustration, I ran my hand nervously through my hair and scoped out the room for a particular brunette who would most probably be wearing a pair of boy jeans and a tee shirt like the she did in our last encounter as of two years.

**Bella's POV.**

Sitting down on the funnily comfortable Orientation chairs, unlike last year, I jumped up in fright when the back entrance opened with a loud thud.

As Ms. Lever confidently made her way to the podium, I tried to see who had walked in late to no avail. _It couldn't be anyone important_ I thought quietly but something was off and I couldn't put my finger on it.

Sighing, I looked to my left and quietly giggled as I saw Rose giving Emmett the silent treatment. Oh boy, does Emmett ever learn to shut up? I wonder what he had said this time... Shaking my head I decided to begin my action plan titled: Get Luke to like Me PLAN A.

"_Coincidently" _I just _happened_ to invite him over to sit in my _mysteriously _empty seat since nobody was there and he happily complied. Smiling my happy grin, I pulled up his arm rest and snuggled into his right side.

Looking up to confirm everything was alright, I was met with his lazy grin as he began absently rubbing faint circles across my bear arms. Leaning into him further, I tried extremely hard to focus my attention on an Orientation Day knowing everything they were saying as it was probably what Ms. Lever our Co-Principal and Mr. Handley our Principal and Head.

From the corner of my eye, I analysed my Luke's face innocently. His disarrayed hair naturally coloured in dark and light shades of blonde were the first thing that caught my attention.

It looked so smooth and after our introductions, I had secretly had the festering impulse to rake my small hands through devilishly tempting his hair.

Next were his dark blue rimmed eyes. If you looked close enough, his eyes seemed as though lightning was storming within them, lighting up when he was genuinely content or happy.

His deep blue orbs never failed to knock the breath out of me and only one other boy did that to me...

Shaking my head clear, I recollected my bearings but was still in a state of confusion.

"Bell" Luke said knowingly with affection as I realised almost everyone had filed out "The Orientation is over, and it has been for at least 5 minutes tops now. What on earth has had you so spaced out?"

Laughing nervously, I stuttered for an answer but come up with nothing.

Cracking up completely, Luke's laughter rang out like a melody of beautiful bells and put his naturally golden tanned arm around my upper waist. Easing into his touch, we exited in the back but neither of us failed to miss Little Miss Bitch otherwise known as Lauren Malory and an unknown male getting it on in the near corner.

Not missing a heartbeat I couldn't help but call out "HAVE YOU HEARD OFA ROOM, YOU DICKS" Satisfied with the shock ridden faces of the two caught out culprits, Luke and I exited Eclipse Hall swiftly laughing our heads off.

Jogging up to the open greenery centred in the middle of the entire school, I stripped out of my dress and was happy I had put on my rugby gear underneath.

Emmett steadily passed the rugby ball to JJ, who then passed it to me, in which I then blocked Jaz and Luke's defence with the help of my team and jolted up to the try line, scoring a try!

Before I could finish off my perfected victory dance, my favourite player in positioned in Wing came pummelling towards me.

Celebrating in excitement, JJ, one of our instantly loved Maori permanent exchange students who smoothly joined our tight knit group, lifted me up onto his extremely tanned shoulders and we screamed at the top of our lungs.

What added to our hysterical laughter was the sight of obviously more than a bunch of newbie's starring in sheer amazement at what had happened before them.

God, it's not just boys that can play.

But after Dee, our other best friend and half Samoan/half Maori exchange, Emmett, Jazzy and Luke joined in our victory dance; I suddenly froze to a stop.

There, making a beeline for me across our luscious Rugby greens openly zoning in on us with _Lauren Malory_ hanging on his side was positively the _last_ existing human I wanted to see on this planet.

The person who I thought I would forever forget even if I had willed it away with everything I had.

It was none other than Edward Anthony Masen Cullen wearing that eat shit grin which I now no longer adored.

Standing directly in front of me, not at all fazed by the now over towering Luke, Emmett, Jazzy, JJ and Dee, he smirked devilishly.

_"Nice legs baby, when are they open?"_

With all the pent up anger I had conveniently only ever released on the field, I mustered everything I had in me and took _HIM_ down with quite the punch.

Dusting off the Rugby shorts and tight fitted white tee, I laughed at him venomously as each of my boys kicked him once each for good measure.

Getting up alongside _Lauren,_ who simultaneously attempted to shamelessly flirt with JJ and clean up her Eddiekins, Rose came out from nowhere and slapped her until she ran for her life.

Laughing humorously, Edward put his arms around Rose and commented aloud "You haven't changed one bit, have you Rosie. Always keepin' the ladies away from me, hey. Remember like that complete tard, Bella Swan?" Edward said as though it was th world's best joke in the world...  
But Rosalie's face was anything but amusement.

In fact she looked like she was about to kill him. Spitting out her words, loaded with hate she give him a Rosalie glare and told him to get his filthy fucking hands off her.

If looks could kill, Edward would be six feet under.

Taken aback from her words, he regained his posture and began to pat Emmett and Jasper eagerly. "Hey bros. Its been _way _too long, hasn't it!"

But both Jaz and Em's faces twisted in complete and utter revolt and they stared back at him coldly.

Emmett's face suddenly lit up and in his most sarcastic impersonation of Lauren, Emmey began his little speech.

"Like, oh my god. Hey there Edward. We like... so totally missed you and so like... let's so totally hang out rite now! Even though you like left us all two years ago, oh my like god and why was that? Oh like so totally yeah, it was like for like your _precious little whore Tanya_" Emmett spat out the last four words with so much hatred everyone took a step back.

As a crowd began to form, Jasper was the one to break it up "Come on guys, let's just leave. Our classes start in an hour and we most definitely don't need to hang out with this scum any longer"

Whilst finding Luke arms, he hugged me as I allowed myself to revel in his unconditional warmth and comfort.  
Although it was the next thing I say that hit hard.  
Turning around, I was suddenly filled with satisfaction. Pure, utter satisfaction..

There, on the Rugby greens now empty which was completely uncharacteristic, stood Edward; absolutely shocked at what had just unravelled before him.

Entering the Emmett, Ben and Jazzy's dorm, Ben and Angie sat there as the rest of us found our spots.  
Sadly, JJ, Dee and Jazzy's first classes had already began but other than that we all took turns in retelling what had just unfolded.

After talking it out, with a few giggles and uncontrollable laughs from Emmett, I snuggled into Luke's side and we all began to watch _She's the Man _before our first classes started at the same time.

As I began pep talking myself mentally, Rose Ali, Angie and I shared a look and with that, we knew full well exactly what was going to happen this year.

It was time to show Edward Cullen exactly what he had missed out on.

* * *

**Did I go a little overboard? Yes? No? Maybe, so? hehe  
I quite liked this chapter. It was fun to write, if I do say so myself. I hope you guys liked it. Well that's about it. I really need some sleep right now or I might just collapse with my unnaturally numb right leg. Ugh, darn numbness! I'll see you peeps soon enough. Oh yeah! And next up is Edward's POV, duh!**

**_Review, yeah?_**

**LoveLoveLove,**

**Debb's Melody.**


	8. Chapter 8: Loungeo Meetings& the Plan

**BOO!**  
Well this update is truly because of the bunch of reviews and amazing feedback I got back in **one day!** To my readers, you guys are honestly **the best** and I really am sorry for not updating so quickly**.** Thank-you for sticking around and don't worry, here are some specific answers for those who asked:  
PS: YES everyone. Don't yall sweat! Edward's going to get it **BAD.** This is only the beginning–Insert very evil laugh!-

**In random Order:**

**to jadedghost22: **I'm 99.99 percent sure it's College or University as we call it in Australia. :)  
**to princessnerra:** thank-you for reviewing! Oh and I added you here just because I can ;)  
**to clancy119:** ooooh! don't you worry. The pain will come well, pretty darn soon! Hehe  
**to Isabela is Online:** I'm sorry, too. That chapter was depressing to write but happiness/lovely revenge is coming your way –more evil laughing-  
**to berdb:** thanks a bunch for that long review! I personally loved it! And because you asked, here comes Carlisle's POV. I know, I'm good right?  
**to twilight saga nerd:** no worries – don't stress – it'll all tie together in the end. Remember, it is an Edward/Bella story after all... _you'll see!_

**and last but not least: to LoveThoseVampires, Olympic1340:** THANK-YOUUU! :D

AND I AM OFFICALLY DONE! Sorry for any boredom. So without further adieu... –drum roll- I present to you lovelies, CHAPTER 8. –happy tears, happy tears :)

**Disclaimer: C'mon now guys. Everyone knows the beautiful SM owns Twilight Saga. Ah, duh! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lounge-o meetings and Stalkers.**

**Carlisle's POV. **

Strolling with gleam across my face as I had _just_ finished another one of my rather frustrating patient's re-evaluation from the day prior, I noticed a large Manilla coloured envelope sitting on the flat surface of the table.

Curious as to why the Pacific Vista logo was imprint on the top of the right hand corner of the letter, I carefully tore it open, now wondrous as to why it was already here... and a week late?

The letter read out

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,_

_On behalf of Pacific Vista University, very would like to thoroughly congratulate you both on your generous donations towards building BT6 and remodelling yet another Drama and Arts Theatre. We wholeheartedly understand your son, Edward Cullen's, abrupt departure due to his Grandma's life threatening illness. _

The rest of the script blurred as I realised what had unravelled before me.

Yet _another _Drama and Arts Theatre? Why is this the first time we've ever heard about this. ANOTHER? What the hell has Edward been doing to our savings?

Why is he doing this? The Edward we knew would never do these things...

Well, if there's one thing I know, it's that he will have many consequences for his reckless spending of our family's private money, not contacting us for so long, paying for the re-modelling of two theatres, lying right through Pacific Vista about my mother's life threatening illness, and leaving Pacific Vista.

I don't recognize this false mirage of my son Edward whom I thought Esme and I had raised properly.  
Shaking my head in disgrace, I rung up the once place I was guessing he would be to confirm his new college.

Linsdale

**Bella's POV**

"READY? OKAY! 2, 4, 6, 8, who's gonna get their arses up? ROSIE! ANGIE! BELLA!" Alice's obnoxious voice echoed in our dormitory, ordering everyone to shower up and meet in the lounge. The lounge was officially deemed as the "lounge-o" as a secret code for the lounge. Sad, yes?

But Alice will be Alice... and today wasn't any different.

Today was our second week of College and ever since we began conducting our evil plan for Mr. Eddie, Alice has made, _rehearsed_ and sang a new cheer to wake us up every morning.

Oh, mornings. How I love thou blessed time.  
Honestly, I think the entire world should have a free day off on Mondays but let's face it, the girls and I have some serious business to get into today!

For the entire duration of our first week of College, the girls and I have been tirelessly constructing the plan of mass destruction: otherwise known as Make-Eddie-Beg-For-Bella. Although it isn't full proof, with the help of the guys practically seducing the office ladies, we enabled Eddie's timetable to correspond coincidentally with mine.

Groaning in pain as I checked to see it was 6:21AM, I stripped off my favourite sleep wear, a legendary pair of SpongeBob mini shorts and top, and began my morning routine.

Guesstimating the time it would take for each section to be completed since I was 21 minutes off my regular schedule, I hoped into the shower and allowed it to work its magic.  
After a successfully lathering and rinsing my hair in my favourite strawberry scented shampoo, I hoped out and wrapped myself around my fuzzy emerald coloured towel I adored most.

Squizzing around my walk-in wardrobe in search for a beach suitable outfit in correspondence to our Visual Communication classes selectively all day, I grinned as I assembled, evaluated and put on my sex-bomb-beach-outfit for today the girls obviously picked out.

Quietly tip-toeing across the hardwood floor toward our large prep bathroom, I began working on my hair, light make-up and then readjusted my outfit.

"BELLSY!" A voice squealing 2 octaves higher than the norm, effectively scaring the crap out of me.

With my eyes probably so wide they were about to fall out, I began my lecture entailing one of my best friend's stalker-ish manners.

"ALICE, I SWAER! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that! And you know I hate that name. Ugh!" But all the devil did was giggle. "Oh c'mon Bells-Bella! I was just coming by to check out your SBB Outfit for today and daaaaaamn girl, you lookin' fine. You know, If I wasn't a girl, I be like all over you shawty. You know how I do and...

Fortunately, I blocked out another one of Alice's random lingo changes and hauled her towards the "louge-o" as we commenced **Phase 1: Check it out**.

"Hell yes, baby girl. This outfit is off the hook, aye!" Yep, this is what happens when Alice hangs out non-stop with JJ and Dee as they fail time and time again to teach her to krump.

But that honestly doesn't faze Alice; in fact it just pushes her to do it constantly.

"Alright, my pretties" Rose exclaimed evilly into a microphone I didn't even know we owned "Bellsy's, please explain your outfit" She said with a devious glint in her eye  
"Alright. My dress has a black scoop neckline and from the bust onwards, it's has various tones of pink in floral prints. I'm kind of wary about the black full length tights since we _are _going to the beach so..."

"Alrighty then," Angie squealed, nodding her head in approval, "Since you shall be doing seductive yet casual actions around Eddiekins today on the _beach,_ I suggest that you wear your washed out, light blue cut off jeans!"  
Nodding at her constructive criticism appreciatively, I practically sprinted swiftly to my wardrobe in delight, knowing I had been dying to try them out in public ever since last night when I went all D.I.Y on them two nights prior.

Putting them on, I strolled back into the lounge smugly but found Alice, Angie and Rose in the kitchen already eating breakfast.

As soon as Alice saw my new hidden creation to her fashion hungry eyes, she squealed an ear piercing scream and then pretty much latched onto my now beloved jeans.

"YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHERE THE HELL YOU PURCHASHED THESE JEANS OF SO HELP ME GOD I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!?" Alice and Rose screamed the same lines simultaneously and at the exact same time.

Now I honestly did have an explanation for hiding this beauty for 2 days... oh and why Alice was freaking out _and_ why on Angie was the only one in on it.  
On Friday night, I was hanging and putting away my recently purchased clothes, when I stumbled upon an old pair of hideous, out of fashion jeans I had brought last year and never wore.

Contemplating the binning of it, an idea slipped into my mind with so many options, 500 miles per hour.

Before long, I grabbed out a couple of large kitchen knives, super glue and an iron, feeling completely possessed with the outrages idea forming in my mind.

I hastily measured and cut my faded jeans, leaving them to become one inch and a half away from being booty shorts. I evened out the super glue, folding over the half inch I spared followed by ironing it on.

"Smiling, I began cutting deliberate yet stylish cuts, focusing on the sides and the pockets on my backside. As I held out my baby and slipped it on, I adored how they emphasized my curves and toned legs but I knew something was missing... something that screamed out Bella Swan!

Getting out my massive box of random buttons, I blissfully stitched on a line of buttons vertically on the right side on my cut offs and after a large amount of pinning my fingertips and being covered in SpongeBob band-aids, I effectively completed my new and improved cut offs. So this is why Alice and Rose are screaming their lungs out.

Surprised at their reaction even though Angie assured me they'd love it, I tried to explain "Um guys. I sort of... kind of..." "Oh just spit it out, sister" Angie bellowed with a grin.

"Alright, I made them." I sat there, blocking my ears, waiting for their screamed but there was no noise in the entire dorm.

They just sat there in awe before Rose whispered, "These are fucking amazing. We just have to make some of our own and OH SHIT! Bella your whole day class starts in 20 minutes"

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

I needed to head into the Arts campus which was a 10 minute walk, attain my art folio and supplies which I stupidly forgot but all in all I was hopeful I could make it in time to the coast, 10 minutes away.

Unaware of my surrounding, I looked up to find myself in front of the Arts building, with my shoes already on, strawberry granola bar in hand and none other than flipping Eddiekins making his way out of the building and presumably to the coast.

_I can make it, I can make it. _I chanted as I swiftly obtained everything I needed in my assigned Visual Communication room and broke out into a run with my eyes on the prize.

This would be better than I expected. The agenda for this week, as the girls and I planned, was to seductively make moves on Eddiekins "subconsciously" using my assets to make him come begging for something he'll never have.

Grinning like made, I had increased my pace and slapped his backside... and hard. I let a few giggles escape as I heard him whimper then growl in response so I did what any girl would do who was trying to seduce her ex-best friend who failed to remember her, I winked and blew him a kiss before leaving him awestruck in the sand. **Phase 2: Daaaamn Girl -Complete.**

**Edward's POV  
**So, here I am, now shamelessly drooling at the goddess sprinting away from me and –WHAT THE HELL, CULLEN!? You of all people do **not** drool over girls unabashedly like fucking teenagers with their first crush.

Now Bella Sw- No. Do not even start thinking about that thing.  
She's probably still as daggy as ever and could never captivate me like this sex minx before me.

I am Edward fucking Cullen, King of Poonani and those hoes drop down on their knees and worship me every day. But not today.

Today especially and the day after that woman kicked me where it hurt, everything inside of me has gone haywire. Here I am, with a massive tent pitched inside my pants as I watch the most normal yet appealing sight I've ever seen.

The girl that kicked me on the Rugby greens, whose name I never caught, had just slapped _me_ on my amazing backside and she _winked_ _and blew me a kiss. _

Seeing those luscious lips and beautiful eyes do such dirty, dirty things directed to me, I was quite glad I had seduced the office ladies to allow my schedule to correlate with the woman in front of me.

Not knowing her name was hard but as finished describing her astoundingly raw talent on the Rugby field, whatever that office lady's face gave me a wink of realizations and scheduled the majority of my subjects with hers.

Sitting down about 3 metres behind _her,_ I didn't even bother to begin my first of 4 drawings for our Visual Communication Outcome which was due when the day concluded. After approximately 10 minutes of watching her, she began abruptly stood up so slowly I thought I was about to die on the spot.

Jumping up a little, she started to dust on the sand off her ass so erotically without even _knowing_ and she astounded be once again.

The sex goddess in front of me exquisitely turned around, found my eyes and winked and I thought I had literally gone to heaven.  
As I attempted to regain my posture, everything else in the world had failed and I registered she was coming my way, biting her lip in nervousness.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know ya'll hate me for not updating since forever and I truly am sorry but I have one question for yall: Did you like it? Hate it? Love it maybe? Wait, that's three. Whoops.  
Now the girls plan has only just begun so if he's dying now, he'll be six feet under my next update.**

**Be honest with you reviews and don't sweat. I'll be getting onto writing the next chapter since I am getting out of my crappy Writers Block thingo and have viewed Juno, She's The Man, Sydney White, John Tucker Must Die and such for inspiration.**

**Lots of love for you guys. Yes you!**

**Debb's Melody. :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Bell and her Paint Brush

**Hey y'all. Thank-you again for reviewing, I appreciate them so much. Onto the story... jadeghost22: I'm not angry at you, silly. And you asked long ago whether it was College or High school :) Shout outs to bexxyy, vicroid, Ancora Imparo 83, princessnerra, clancy119, rdawso, nvcullen. Your reviews continue to inspire me write this story so much faster; knowing people out there are actually reading it! This is Chapter Nine and it's especially for my readers, reviewers, and last but not least; people who favorited and alerted my story. Oh and I'm trying to make my following chapters extra long, okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any the characters or the story SM created; I just play around with them time and time again. Although my plot and additional characters I invented (Dee, JJ, Luke) are **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Baby Bell and her paint brush.**

**Bella's POV.**

As I situated myself about 4 meters away from where the beautiful ocean and sand converged, I took out my paint brushes, watercolours and several canvases. Before I was about to start, I began **Phase 3: Red Alert.** You see, the girls and I noticed that conveniently for today, they had no classes... therefore our plan expanded tenfold.

Since I had chosen to face the ocean and I also needed to simultaneously pin point Eddiekins position, the girls were _more_ than happy to accompany me in my first adventure at the beach.

Sitting away from my class' peripheral vision, Al, Ang and Rose were loaded with camouflaged printed binoculars, a basket full of food in a camouflage basket, sunscreen, and their beach towels also printed in camouflage and their mobiles for easy yet secretive communication; as Al had decreed.

Now, I know the camouflage thing was totally blown out of proportion but Alice will be Alice and if she thought they'd work in our advantage, we could only agree with her psychotic ways. Oh and lest we forget; Alice brought them all matching army printed bikinis assuring they'd all be "so totally hidden". Oh Alice.

Whipping out my phone, I texted them, enquiring about Edward's exact whereabouts and it came back within a blink of an eye.

**Hey babe. PB is a copula metres bhind u, drool'n his ass off. BB, swoop in for the kill! STAT. Love Ur SMS.**

Shaking my head thoughtfully, I noted as to why my best friends took to these codenames. _Bella=BB stood for Baby Bell._ Eddiekins acronym was PB= Playboy Bunny. And their acronym was SMS= Sexy Mama Sita's. As you do.

_Alrighty, Bella. Remember! Today is your day to make this baby drown in his own drool pool. No regrets, okay. And we must go hard or go home. _**Phase 4: What I Need**_, here I come._

After effectively ending my own personal pep talk... to myself, I slowly rose from my position, popping out my goods as I oh-so-slowly began dusting off the sand stuck onto me.

Moaning in mock frustration, I tucked one side of my hair behind my ear before swiftly turning my head around to peek at itty-bitty Eddie. Yep! I cheered to myself, mentally doing my victory dance already; he's staring like a lost puppy reading to eat up his treat.

And a treat is what he's going to get.

Midway through my slow-motion jog towards my darling, sweet Eddie boy –channelling my inner Baywatch babe/Pamela Anderson re-enactment- I "accidentally" bent over because I dropped my "bobby pin". Laughing to myself as I pictured his pretty little face, I flamboyantly flipped my hair aside to my left before beginning my gruesomely deliberate walk/jog to my new toy boy.

Eddie abruptly stood up from the sand, brushing off the sand of his tan kayak knee length shorts rapidly with wide eyes before raking his hair in... Panic? Wow! That jog worked more wonders that I thought... Looking up from under my lashes innocently, I bit my lip in mock anxiety before advancing to Dickward merely inches away from him.

"Um, hey. I'm not sure if we've met before..." I said with a pause before he interrupted, whispering his name "Oh yes, Edward" I moaned with artificial pleasure, noticing that his eyes had widened tenfold alongside his breath hitching... "Well my name's Izzy and I-I was sort of wondering if I could... well... touch your long, thick, creamy coloured... PAINT BRUSH!"

As I squealed out the last two words, Eddiekins effectively doubled over, falling to the ground in a heap, with his obvious _needs_ for something _totally _different written on his face fell.

Staring on with wide eyes, not anticipating this sort of reaction, I immediately dropped to my knees as placed my small hands onto his chest with mock worry, "Are you alright, Edmund? Do you need me to do anything at to make you feel better?" Making sure he intercepted my double meaning, I looked down at his form in distress before rubbing my hands sensually against his rock hard chest.

"Ye... wait N-no, Izzy! No" Eddie exclaimed in a high pitched squeal which he probably didn't predict coming out before going on to reassure me "I'm absolutely fine. Nothing t-too serious at all. Here!" Slickward nodded profusely whilst grabbing a random paint brush and thrusting it towards my direction, "Take it and um-e...err, bye Izzy!"

Grinning in satisfaction, I nodded in appreciation before promptly taking his paint brush as slightly skipping towards my original spot. After sitting there for less than a minute, unable to control myself, I instantaneously scourged for my phone before pressing it on Speed Dial #1.

A second after dialling, loud, boisterous laughs echoed from the other end on the line notifying they saw ever last bit of Phase 4 and not long after I couldn't help but join in as well.

"MAN-OH-MAN! His face was fu-fucking pricelesssssssss" All of them attempted to say coherently before going into another fit of giggles. After 15 minutes or so of laughter, praise and props on my improvisation of the situation, we both hung up after I said they were free to see their men until I texted them for **Phase 5: Sexified** which would commence at the end of the day.

But for now and the next following hours; it would be just my music, my art and myself.

Rearranging my essentials, I retrieved my trusty modernised pallet and began dabbing on various tones of greens, blues, and yellows. Satisfied with my colours at hand, I quickly filled ocean water into two plastic cups before beginning my first painting.

After taking a few snap shots of my alleged picture, I applied my first strokes onto my canvas, feeling a sense of familiarity washing over me.

**Edward's POV.**

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

After Izzy announced that she needed a _freaking_ paint brush, my needs went into over drive by a tenfold hence I feel over in shock. A FUCKING PAINT BRUSH!? Who the fuck describes a paint brush as fucking long, thick and creamy coloured?! Just as I was about to jump the girl viciously with my lips like no tomorrow, she did the most sensual thing ever.

Izzy hastily dropping to her knees, allowing her shorts to ride up revealing more of her gloriously well toned thighs, and simultaneous put her delicate little hands onto _my _chest and began rubbing against it _and _asking me two questions that would haunt me forever.

"Are you alright, Edmund? Do you need me to do anything at to make you feel better?" Great. I tried to play off her words, attempting to make it look like her not remembering my name didn't bother me but for some reason it made me angrier than it should have. Little Eddie was now in more of a frenzy than ever as I fought the thoughts of what I could do to her right at this very moment.  
Oh bloody hell!

With every hair on my body on alert at her touch, I feigned from this... this freaking Goddess touch whilst I jumped up in alarm, searching for any random paint brush and handing it over quickly hoping she wouldn't notice my little... err-you know... situation down-under.

_Nana knitting me a scarf. My mother pinning up the washing. Screwing Laura? No wait, Lauren last night? Yes, it was Lauren... _Okay. Little Eddie is all better. Phew!

As I began to register my surroundings, I looked up curiously to see Izzy/the freaking Goddess suddenly laughing away into her phone over something I suddenly wanted to know about.

Who was she talking to? What the hell was making her laugh like that? Does she already have a boyfriend? If, so who the hell is he? Before I exploded in rage, she laughed heartily before I clearly overheard her saying "Bye Girls!"

Oh well, thank fucking shit for that. Wait!? No. What the hell are you on, mate? You are Edward mother fucking Cullen, notorious play boy and proud man whore... not some pussy whipped bitch who hailed bloody Izzy whatever-her-last-name-is.

Yeah, that's right. I don't need to cop her shit. I can have whoever the hell I want. I don't need to be rolling around at her command.

But then Izzy turned around abruptly before winking at me seductively and blowing me a kiss.

Well, shit.

**Carlisle's POV.**

"Yes, Linsdale. Yes, oh! Okay, well that's nice to hear. Okay then, thank-you once again. Alrighty, bye!" Huffing in frustration, I hung up on the Principal of Linsdale, Mr. Wilson before raking my hand through my hair.

"Dear, what's the matter?" My loving wife of now twenty-four odd years asked me in curiosity from the laundry.

"Darling, why don't you come here into the lounge with me and take a seat. You may want to hear this news I have just received in the mail" Sighing in deep thought, I saw my beautiful wife glide through the open hallway and into the lounge wearing her signature black pencil skirt paired with an emerald coloured blouse. Settling onto my left side, where my love belonged, her forever captivating caramel orbs glazed into mine before prompting me to continue on.

"Well, my love. Our distant son Edward who has failed to contact us for the past 2 odd years has, over the past 2 months, decided to take out a substantial amount of money from our family's joint bank account to fund both good and bad causes." Esme's face crumpled under the mention of my once respected son Edward's name which then evolved into pure aggression at Edward's deceitful behaviour.

As her featured slowly began to soften, I began informing her about the letter, my reaction and disappointment towards our son and moreover, his abrupt enrolment into Linsdale of all places.

"_Coz I'm fragile, I am hopeless, And I'm not perfect, But I am free"- Maria Mena._ Alice's personal ringtone! Picking my mobile up swiftly and looking over to Esme, who had drastically changed from appalled to excited at Alice's ringtone, I pressed the okay button and was instantly met with my beautiful daughter's voice, who was screaming/squealing.

"Hey Daddy! How are you and mum, huh? Boy do I have some news to tell you guys." My baby girl shouted out happily on speaker without even giving us time to respond. "Guess who decided to journey through the long and tiresome wilderness and show his idiotic monkey butt to us for the first time in two years at _our _school without _our _permission." With condescending voice echoed throughout our house, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen you heard right. Why it was none other than Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pricktard of the Century, no wait, scratch that, of the Universe. I don't know who he thinks' he is, waltzing up yesterday into the Orientation and onto the Rugby field moments after exclaiming to _our Bella _that he wanted to do bad things to her- oh well let's just say it was completely rude and unappropriated of him. Oh and but don't you worry. All the guys gave him a good kick where he deserved it but it doesn't stop there do-" As I was about to stopped my daughter before she could go any further, Esme cut in with spite in her voice directed in Edward's actions,

"Yes, yes honey. We have just found out about your brothers...rather large mishaps evolving the misuse of our money without our permission and his forged enrolment into Linsdale-" But this time, a loud thud and scream came from the other end of the line, "He did WHAT NOW!" Alice exclaimed angrily as Edward's poor decisions and actions revelled in her mind, "How dare he... he use us like that. He has no right to do such a thing. And let me guess, he also paid for every single charge to be schooled here permanently, didn't here. That-that mongrel!"

"Now Alice. You know as well as I do that we do not use such foul language no matter how bad the situation is. Now I have to go because I just been paged in by the hospital but please remember to take care of our Bella and make sure Edward doesn't do anything too reckless. As much of a disappointment Edward had dug upon himself, he is our son and your brother hence you need to keep him in line, understand honey?" I said with a heavy heart and a voice loud with conviction.

"Yes, of course Daddy. This all goes without being said... and don't worry Dad, everything will be okay. Have a good shift, save lives and remember that Jazzy, Emmett, Rose, Bella and I all love you both" My daughter's cheerful voice rang once again with happiness.  
"Okay baby. Keep up your good grades and I love you all too, dear, Bye, hon." With a huge grin on both my love and my face, I snapped shut my phone and took my wife's hand into mine as we headed out to the garage and towards the hospital.

This emergency must've been one heck of a bombshell since everyone on leave, break and just off work altogether was paged in just now.

**Bella's POV.**

Looking down once more onto my canvas as I dry brushed out the last finishing touches to my first finalised painting, I admired the ocean's rippling waves crashing together over and over again. In accordance to the source of light, the colouration of the waves and its shadows were created so many times over and the simplicity of that astounded me. Searching for my phone to check for any missed calls or messages it came up with (3) text messages.

#1. Alice: Man, I found out PB is permanently stayin' here, at Lins. I spoke with Daddy-o tdy. Lveyu. Xxxxx **10:36 AM**

#2. Dee: Hey bbygirl. Tryouts r on tnght on da greens 7:30pm shrp. C U den Bell. Oh and da boys al say hey. Bring on dem big guns tnght aye B! **11:30 AM**

#3. Ang: Hey BB. It's Rosie and Ang. SMS shall be there at 6:30pm for Phase 5: Sexified. Love you missy. X **12:12 PM**

It was already approximately midday and at the paste I was going at, it wasn't very likely I'd complete my multiple art works in time... Darn, since training is on, I can't stay back plus I got to pack all this, commence Phase 5 and get into my Rugby gear by 7:30 PM. Shit! I guess I'll have to be quick enough...

Seeing as it was already 12:30PM now, I decided to head up to the nearest Kiosk in search for some lunch, totally forgetting that Eddiekins was still here. After dusting myself off and reapplying my sunscreen to the exposed parts of my body, I slung on my messenger bag and put on my new sunnies before trekking off. On my way to the Kiosk, I began collecting a few shells, eager to copy their intricate designs onto my Sketch Book when BAM- I hit into something, or someone, rather hard; hard enough for me to fall onto my butt and scatter my handful of shells.

"Ow! Fuck, shit!" I yelled a little too loud, hence why probably everyone within a 5 mile radius was staring at me, huh? Shaking my head furiously, trying to clear my fuzzy mid set, I looked up to see a God standing in front of me with an apologetic look on his face.

There was no other way to describe this eye candy. Standing at a large 6 foot humongous, I unabashedly allowed my eyes to shamelessly rake his magnificent body. With a russet like skin tone which illuminated against the sun, the first thing I noticed was his almost silky black hair. Unruly but well tamed at the same time, which was all angled weirdly but fashionably. With his almost straight nose and supple pink kissable lips the only thing that distracted me from them were his eyes. They were a dark, captivating brown, brimmed with thick long lashes. Oh and his _body!_ It was simply exquisite. Never before had I seen an 8 pack so toned in comparison to anybody's- oh god, he's staring at me like I'm some sort of pervert! Shit, fuck!

"Hey" The tall, sexy and handsome stranger said smoothly as his big hand stretched out and took my small hand within his vice grip "Sorry about knocking you over like that. I'm Paul Bartlett and you are?" After what seemed like the longest pause in the history of long pauses, my brain finally decided to co-operate with me and I replied fluently "Hey back. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bells, B and Bella. So I've never seen you before, are you a new student here in Linsdale?" Man! I sure hoped he was. The things I'd do to- "No actually. You see, the old Coach for Lindale's Rugby Team is going on leave this year and I'm the fill in this year! I'm ecstatic about it, the training I mean. I love the game so much and can't wait to help improve my given team. Oh, sorry. Rugby's probably the last thing a girl like you would want to talk about. So, since I'm presuming you're a student, do you know any other the guys who'll be trying out tonight?" But by now, I was already ready and pumped for 7:30 PM. I'll show him whose boss and what **this** girl can do! Not letting my boiling temper seethe through my voice I limited my answer "Oh, I know a fair few. Well, I best be going. I am a woman on a mission. See you 'round Pauly-o my man!"

Stomping off towards the Kiosk in pure rage, I ordered a large hot dog, fries, hamburger and Coke, before heading towards a lonesome bench facing the ocean. As I slowly but surely demolished my hot dog and fries, I realised someone had come down to sit with me. Peering up, I saw none other than Emmey! "Hey Emmett! Oh man, you're just the person I needed to talk to right now!" I said whilst he engulfed me into one of his infamous bear hugs which always made my day. Being around Emmett's presence, anyone and everyone couldn't feign a grin even at their worst moods "Oh really now, Baby B. What's up?" He asked in an English accent although his nickname for me gave him away. After one look at one another, we both broke into laughter from a couple of uncontrollable minutes before we composed ourselves and I gave him the low-down about my entire morning. He was in hysterics at Slickward's participation in my morning, so much so he even volunteered to assist the girls and me in our Plan to Demolish my dearest Eddiepuss. You see, although he and Jasper didn't show much hatred to Eddie a couple of months after the um-his departure, I could tell it ate them both up inside, so him being here was like the fuel to their two year old fire.

I just wondered how far they'd take it. Naturally, I want Edward to never have any of this and to be excluded, period but I'm pretty sure Emmett is more so thinking about beating little Edward to a pulp and moreover disabling certain bodily functions to stop any baby making and pleasure, period. And we don't want that, do we.

After Emmett ate my extra large hamburger without my permission, greased off any and every guy who even did so much as looked at me, we hugged each other and said our goodbyes. Happy that I'd meet Emmett at 7:00PM on the Rugby greens with all of my gear, I decided it was time to get back to my second painting.

Putting away my rubbish in the closest garbage bin, I headed back to where my finished canvas was set, settled down and began my new painting when I heard a dying cat squealing; whipping my head around in horror, I was met with Slut #2/Victoria Laney, red headed bimbo who was practically dry humping _Edward!_ Oh, fuck no. Not when I'm trying to freaking do my art. Nah-uh!

As I stomped towards the two sex maniacs feeling rather dangerous with _his _paintbrush ready to do some damage to the sluts face, _he _unexpectedly pushed Victoria away, who idiotically pushed down his large canvas to the ground.

The next thing I heard was a cat dying? No wait that's just Victoria screaming her head off at Eddiekins who looks so mortified I could almost laugh but I couldn't.

Because he was looking from Victoria, to his canvas and then to me... What the Hell!?  
And when I looked down to the canvas, I was a little blown away by what was painted. It was so delicately detailed, even her skin looked almost beautiful, radiant, touchable.  
The magnificence of this painting had more than captivated me with it's familiarity. That was until it hit me like a tonne of never ending bricks, plumpeting with full force.

It was me.

* * *

**HELL-TO-THE-YEAH! –punches the air- 6 and ¾ pages right here baby! Man, sorry for the s-l-o-w updates these days. Writers Block is getting the best of me but hey, how did you like this chapter? Huh: D I wanted to write a super long chapter so I hope this was alright! Was it too much or too little? Sorry to those who don't like Paul but I think he's super sexy. I couldn't help myself! And it's 3:16AM. Well, crap! I kind of need to sleep now, review, review, review my fellow readers. **

**(Reviews make me write 6 and ¾ length pages.)**

**LOVE Debussy's Melody!**


	10. Chapter 10: Everything Comes At A Price

**It's official ladies and gents: I'm back! Should I be doing my holiday homework? Hell yes. But is this update more important? Hell yes baby! Please refrain from throwing your dried tomatoes my way before you give this new chapter a read. Forgive me, readers. I know I've been suck-ish lately.**

**Thanks to all of you who helped me out, reviewed, alerted, favorited** **and so forth. Special thanks to Foxy-Fire6677. This update wouldn't be possible without you! ACULLEN: Thank you for that song option. I love Anuhea's music now!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I had a dream I was Stephanie Meyer, except in my body. With Emmett, Edward, Paul and Jacob. Damn... that was a good dream *giggles**

**Chapter 10: Everything Comes At A Price**

**Bella's POV.**

The old me.

With my black sweats, white tank, hoddie and book in hand. My feet were propped on the dash board of his Volvo like I always did. My hair, flowing freely against my shoulders and down to my waist as the hints of sun came through my window.

Stuttering back cautiously as I feigned the old memories washing back into the bay of my mind, I whipped my body around hastily without a second glance back.

Every single conversation I had with my old Edward assaulted my mind left, right and centre as I rushed down towards my spot on the beach to collect my things. When we first met, when I realised I had fallen in love with him, all of his dates and girlfriends I envied from the sidelines of our lives, Tanya. Shaking my head clear, I dropped to the soft sandy ground and fluttered around for my belongings. Canvases? Check. Painting utensils? Check. The wind then decided to conveniently blow my canvases straight out of my hands. Amazing. Just fucking amazing.

"Izzy, wait up!" Lifting my head up furiously, I noticed Edward running towards me at full force. Screw the paintings. Screw them all.

Throwing over my shoulder bag and ignoring the wind blowing my hair into an unattractive mess, I weaved through the now full beach under the stupid blazing sun. As my feet sunk in and out of the wispy sand, I cursed everything under the sun mentally whilst simultaneously putting aside the questions about Edward's painting. He didn't remember me, it was just another girl. You don't love him; h-he's just another player.

Breaking out onto the dry wooden sidewalk, a flustered swarm of public past by laughing freely. Pushing back the tears that were suddenly threatening to spill in front of way to many people, I readjusted my shoulder bag and scurried towards the crossing lights. There was no way in hell that I was going to cross the road with all of this afternoon traffic.

Moving towards my destination in a blur, an all too familiar hands grasped a hold on my shoulder. Pulling away from his hold frantically, I pushed myself towards the lights. _He knew... he just had to. _"Izzy, wait! I can explain that Victoria thing to you. S-she's just another girl, you know!" Ripping myself against his loosening grip, I flung myself into the oncoming traffic like the mad woman I was, ignoring his futile pleas. He didn't remember me at all. No. He was just worried about his stupid little excuse for a human. Victoria. My bloody boiled violently as images of her and Edward flashed through my mind. Bastard.

Without much warning, a large vehicle pushed itself into my right side. Falling onto the sidewalk on impact, the driver jumped out of the vehicle as worry shone through his eyes "Miss, are you alright? I'm so sorry, honestly. I didn't mean to hit you. Oh, god, please get up!" Groaning as the pain shot through my body immediately, I pushed my body upwards before telling the guy I was fine. It felt like one of Emmett or Jay's tackles so the worst it could do was leave a bruise.

Jumping onto the other side on the sidewalk, moments away from my apartment, a loud honk from the Red Suburban Car pulled me out of my thoughts. _Yep, it's gonna leave a bruise. _Turning back quickly as my curiosity got the best of me; my eyes searched through the crowd only to find no sign of Edward whatsoever. Sighing in relief as the adrenaline in my body dwindled tenfold; I briskly pushed my tired body towards the apartment in a limp. Ignoring the quick glances of disgust I got from the majority of the female population, probably due to my nest-looking hair, I brushed my hair back in a huff. Judgemental hypocrites.

Glancing down at my watch, I was met with a blood red 3:43PM. I'd make training for sure. Quickening my pace for what felt like the hundredth time today, I skidded across the luscious greens in front of my apartment before hopping inside. Quickening my pace for what felt like the hundredth time today, I skidded across the luscious greens in front of my apartment before hopping inside. _Yes, I know I look like absolute shit, just spare those looks alright. _Thanking whoever made this apartment complex, since it was a ten minute walk to the campus, I swivelled the backs of my heel to my left. _Hello Mr. Lift._

Holding back my sudden need to kiss the glossy silver lift, the clear chime signalling it had arrived stopped me. Although I had planned on rushing into the lift hastily before breaking down onto my comfortable bed on the second floor, a large wall like thing collided with me instead. _This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it_? Deciding against getting up, I sprawled myself against the smooth red carpet across the floors. Fluttering my eyes closed, I nodded at my thoughts and sniffed absently. Yeah, nobody would actually notice me on the ground, right- "Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell are you doing on the ground?" My stupid brother's boisterous laugh ringing throughout everything within a 50 mile radius pulled me out of my little trance? Yeah, let's say that. The familiar feeling of my arm nearly detaching itself from my socket made me groan in annoyance.

Craning my neck up, I was met with a pair of identical brown eyes which were looking quite curious. Before I could ask why he was here to begin with, I was engulfed into one of Emmett's bone-crushing hugs that left you breathless and in need on a rib surgeon. "Whoa, whoa! Bella? Bella! Why are you crying, Bella?" My hands quickly touched my face frantically and my moist cheeks confirmed his suspicions. Before I realised what I was doing, I broken down.

For the first time in two years, in my brother's arms.

My body wracking sobs pierced through the breezy air over and over again for god knows how long. Emmett just stood there like a bear statue, holding me away from the world. Edward's name seemed to be the only coherent thing coming out of my mouth as thoughts, memories and my old feelings flooded my mind relentlessly. Noting for a second that Emmett had pulled us outside, I buried my face into his chest as I retold him of what happened today. What had been on my mind for years and everything I tried to block out from the night of my suicide fell out of my mouth like verbal vomit.

Cradling my limp body, Emmett looked down at my form as sincerity glowed through his eyes. "Bella, please look at me" Peering up cautiously, I nodded for him to go on; "I love you so much, little sister and the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt. Please understand that although you still do love him, the person we see now, isn't the person you fell in love with all those years ago" Wincing back at his terms, I allowed his words to consume me "Edward Cullen is your past as he is ours. You can't keep holding onto that lingering hope that one day he'll miraculously open his eyes, Bell. He's a different person and as much as you keep denying it, he's changed. You've seen it for yourself" Glancing away from his gaze, my instincts kicked in and my wall began building.

"Bella, please. I-I just don't ever want to s-see you in that hospital bed again" Our tears began drenching his shirt once again "When y-you tried to commit s-suicide that night b-because of him when he left with that bitch, I couldn't take it" Clutching onto my big brother's shirt as I silently willed his trembling body to calm, he continued relentlessly "I never, ever, want to see you in that state ever again, Bella. You deserve better. You always will" As I felt his body move towards what seemed like our apartment, I closed my eyes quietly as I felt sleep consume me.

The chiming "ding" of the elevator doors was the last thing I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Edward's POV.**

Watching Izzy glide back to her spot in a hurry, I frantically ran my free hand through my disarrayed hair. Growling viciously at Victoria as she whined about Bella ruining our fun, I turned back at her angrily. "What the hell are you talking about, Victoria. Her name is Izzy" Snarling out my words at t-this thing, I tried to calm the consuming thoughts of my beautiful old best friend. "There, you clueless wonder! How could you let Bella fucking Swan ruin our little fun, baby?" Blinking frantically as her words floated through my already confused mind, I began running towards Izzy before I could register what I was doing to begin with. "Izzy, wait up!"

Cursing loudly at the suddenly full beach before me, I watched out for Izzy I mean Bella, _ugh!_ Finally breaking out of the crowd, I noticed she too had run into the crowd away from me. Dodging the oncoming loads of people, my thoughts diverted themselves to my vivid past. Bella's face shape, it was pretty fucking similar to Izzy's. _No, Edward. Maybe it was a coincidence. Yes, that's it. _Bella's nose and those damn lips of hers, we identical to Izzy's. Growling out in frustration, I blocked my thoughts hastily before landing on the wooden sidewalk.

Scanning the strip irritation, I spotted Bella pushing at the traffic light frantically as her eyes scanned the traffic nervously. "Izzy, wait!" Willing my worn out legs to run, I glided past the cheery public and towards Izzy/Bella, whoever the hell she was! Grabbing a hold of her warm shoulder, an unexpected spark jolted through my body. Ignoring the spark, I tried to look into her eyes for the confirmation of her real identity. _How could I not have put two and two together before? _As much as I tried to capture he gaze, she relented against my touch time and time again. Sighing in mild defeat, I was about to try once more but she ripped out of my hold.

Clearing my dazed mind as more facts of Bella and Izzy's similarities plagued my mind, I watched Izzy's retreating body jump dangerously into the oncoming traffic. Groaning loudly in irritation, Izzy's lips came to mind. How she bit it down nervously when she asked for the paintbrush... it was so Bella. My Bella. As my eyes widened tenfold, I stumbled back in a trance. I suddenly felt so sure that that letters she had sent me for the past two years... wasn't her. It couldn't have been. Not with all of this change I had failed to be a part of. Tanya wasn't worth everything I had put my close friends and family through. _Ugh! Edward you fucking idiot. _

Regaining my stature, I looked around hastily only to be met with a few concerned looks throw my way. _No, you idiots. I'm looking for Bella._ As a new round of people crossed the road in a rush, my body didn't seem to register anything. A numb sensation spread throughout my body relentlessly as I stumbled my way back to where I was stationed at on the beach. Breaking out into a run, I absently ignored the curses I received from the people around me as I pushed them down accidentally. Lessening my pace as I reached my destination, I dropped to the ground in a huff and flung everything of mine into my back pack.

Grabbing a hold of my two canvases, I scanned the beach quickly for anything I was missing. Three finished paintings brushed onto canvases were sprawled against the sand... the sand were Bella was sitting. As a smile unconsciously spread across my face, I briskly jolted towards her paintings and picked them up quickly. _It's her. It just has to be._ Walking across the crisp sand, paintings propped under my shoulders, I dropped myself onto a wooden bench in a sigh. As I brushed the sand off her work, I was taken back at what I found. The first one was her interpretation of the beach before us.

The different tones of green, blue and yellow representing the ocean and sand corresponded against one another powerfully. Putting the first canvas aside, the next one was just as good. The same image was created expect she used stippling although since the light source had changed, there were darker tones of blue present. The third one was completed in quick brush strokes across the canvas and I realised just how much talented my Bella had attained in my absence.

"Rough day, huh?" Looking up in surprise, I was met with an extremely large man similar to those in the Indian Reservation next to Forks. Dragging out a sigh, I nodded before breathing out a yes. Shaking his hand happily, he applauded the artwork in my hands "Oh no. This definitely isn't mine... it's an f-friend's paintings" Looking at me quizzically, he shrugged off my hesitance before telling me about his coaching position in Linsdale. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited plus I heard about the Swan kids. Apparently they're a force to be reckoned with when they play together, so I can't wait!" Huh, the Swan _kids?_ I'm pretty sure I'd know if Charlie Swan had any more children... Realising that I had yet to catch Bella, I shot up quickly. "Well, I'll see you at training tonight, Coach but for now I need to catch my girl!"

Brushing off my abrupt departure, he waved goodbye before I bolted towards the traffic lights once again. Dodging and weaving through the crowd of people crossing at a normal pace, I ran past them all in search for a certain somebody. Springing onto the grass that led towards the campus, I ran my free hand through my hair nervously before somebody's sobs caught my attention. Moving towards the noise, I noticed the noise was coming from a bench in front of the campus but close to my new apartment complex before me. Peering slightly towards the bench, what I saw broke my heart all over again.

Every single question of doubt cleared in my mind as I watched Emmett Swan holding his little sister in his arms. I cringed back into the wall hiding me as she stuttered out _my_ name over and over again. As her sobs took over her small form, my own tears started to fall as I listened in to Emmett's words.

"Bella, please look at me" Turning my head slightly, I noticed her hesitance "I love you so much, little sister and the last thing I want to see is you getting hurt" Moving away from his voice, I realised I must have caused her a little pain after I left. Although I had used Tanya as my release from everything around me, I never thought twice about her pain.

"Please understand that although you still do love him, the person we see now, isn't the person you fell in love with all those years ago" Who the hell did she fucking love. Trembling in pure anger, I calmed myself down before I could do anything irrational "Edward Cullen is your past as he is ours. You can't keep holding onto that lingering hope that one day he'll miraculously open his eyes, Bell. He's a different person and as much as you keep denying it, he's changed" My world suddenly came crashing down on me as I blocked out everything around me. The night she admitted she loved me when I brought in Tanya, she was being serious. Wincing away as I remembered screaming at her, I also recalled how she had always belonged to my family. Emmett and Bella Swan were practically a part of it.

Why the hell had I rejected her? Slapping myself mentally, I recalled my insecurities getting the better of me in the past. All of those times I'd wanted to tell Bella I loved her as more than a best friend. All those times I brought home numerous girls throughout our high school years just to keep me distracted from her. And all because I couldn't bear any sort of rejection from my old best friend. Her abrupt sobs brought me back into the real world, effectively cutting off my train of thought.

I watched in shame as I realised I had hurt Bella more than I had ever intended. "Bella, please. I-I just don't ever want to s-see you in that hospital bed again" W-why would she need to go to the fucking hospital. As I felt my blood boil, Emmett's words cut through my being like a knife.

"When y-you tried to commit s-suicide that night b-because of him when he left with that bitch, I couldn't take it" My entire being slouched onto the ground suddenly as I took in exactly what he had said. Images of Tanya begging me to leave early without any of my family knowing assaulted my mind suddenly.

_*Flashback_

_Sighing as I retreated to my room upstairs with Tanya following behind me, I ran my free hand through my messy hair. Bella couldn't fucking go around saying shit like that. How dare she say things like that! Was this some sort of sick joke she was trying to play? Because whatever it was, it sure was working _

_As anger coursed through my body, I stomped towards the end of the hallway before entering my room in a huff. "Baby, don't listen to that slimy bitch, alright. She just wants to tear what we have apart and I will not stand for it" Nodding against Tanya's false words, I agreed with her fully. _

_Bella couldn't just say shit like this and get away with it. Sighing onto my king sized bed in defeat, Tanya climbed onto my form before straddling me. Pushing aside the feelings of betrayal I felt for my actions, I pulled Tanya into a heated kiss. Thinking of Bella as Tanya unzipped my pants in a hurry, I groaned at my pent up frustration for the past few days. _

"_Mmm, baby. Keep your excitement down! I know I'm hot but jeez!" Ignoring Tanya's weasel like voice as she complemented herself for what felt the like millionth time today, I nodded at her vain comments and intentionally assaulted my mind with pictures of Bella. Again._

The night went on with our usual activities; I continuously pictured the love of my life as I released my sexual tension. As Tanya got off for the third time that night and I had once, she groaned over in a fit of giggles. What I assumed was her I-m-trying-to-be-cute laugh sounded more like a dying llama with breathing problems. Her laugh was nothing compared to Bella's...

_Sighing in annoyance, I rolled off my bed and made sure Tanya wouldn't wake up anytime soon. For the next two hours in the early hours of the morning, I packed my entire life into 3 suitcases. When it hit 2AM, I quietly entered the hallway in search for the girl who would always have my heart. Gliding down the guest room, I peered into her room and nearly decided to forgive her for what she did to me hours before. _

_Kneeling beside Bella's sleeping form, I only intended on kissing her forehead but I ended up hugging her entire form. Breathing in her intoxicating hair, my mind wondered into what could've been. As her bedroom table's clock read 2:34AM, I realised I would never get out of here if I stayed any longer. As my tears fell, I kissed her forehead lightly, just breathing her in._

_Bidding my old best friend and love goodbye for the last time, I dragged my worn out body towards the end of the hallway in exhaustion. Entering my bedroom, I awoke Tanya from her sleep and told her it was time to leave. As she put on her clothes, I pinned up the previously written letters for my family as regret washed over me. Pinning my god knows how long letter for Bella in an obvious place, I began carrying my luggage down. _

_Quickly surveying my home, I closed the front door with a click. Feigning the grimace that was threatening to overtake my face as I saw Tanya grinning wildly in the front seat, I began putting away my possessions in the back. Tanya suddenly remembered that she left her purse in my room and told me she'd be down here in a flash. Not bothering to check her out, I sighed into my hands._

"_Is this how pathetic you are?" Emmett's distinct voice sliced through the morning air. Closing the trunk on my Silver Volvo, I stood in front the front door with my arms folded. If a fight was what Emmett wanted, I'd give it to him. _

"_Oh, don't sweat, Edward. I'm not going to fight you" Looking up at one of my best friends since childhood, I choked on my words. I was leaving everything I held dear to me. Everyone I had known. Shaking my mind clear and pushing aside my second thoughts, I cleared my throat. _

"_One day, you'll realise what we've all been seeing, Edward. What we all know. And I guarantee you, you'll come begging back" Scrunching my face up in confusion, I shrugged off his comments although I knew I'd be trying to decipher them on the trip to Pacific Vista. _

"_She's not going to wait for you to realise" Tanya abruptly danced out of the front door with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face while she hummed a tune. Her sudden happiness made me curious but my thoughts we cut off as the front door clicked shut. _

_*End of Flashback_

Blinking rapidly, I noticed my tears were flowing down onto my face. _Damn it, Edward. Keep a hold of yourself._ Wiping them away furiously as I tried not to see my Bella's form on the ground only hours later after I'd left when she tried to... to c-commit that _thing._ Peering at the bench, there was nobody to be seen. Just a bunch of college students passing by happily because unlike me, they hadn't found out what kind of bastard they had become overnight and the mess I left my best friend in.

Pushing myself upright, I realised that Bella and Emmett must live in this exact apartment complex. In one of the apartment's near mine in this same complex. Pulling myself into a walk, I glided towards the entrance with mine and Bella's paintings in hand. Since I was on the ground floor, I walked past the lifts and down the hallway that held four large apartments. As I was unlocking my door quietly, a familiar cough brought me out of my array.

Not bothering to turn around, I continued my actions whilst feeling disgusted about everything I had made myself into in the past 2 years. I was such an idiot. Even that was an understatement. She actually loved me...

"You _should_ be disgusted, Edward" Her voice rung out in a repulsed tone. It took everything in me not to break down right here, right now. Hitting my front door aggressively, I slumped down onto the ground in defeat.

"Never before have I despised someone as much as I do you" I feebly nodded against my sister's words as I turned away from her form in regret. Finding my voice, I tried to reach out helplessly. "Alice..."

"No, Edward. No. You will never understand what you did to my sister when you left that morning. You weren't the one there holding her on _your_ bedroom floor as her blood pooled around me. You weren't the person who wanted in the fucking hospital waiting to see if she would l-live again. You never f-fucking would, d-do you hear me!" My sister's sobs pierced the quiet ground floor as I too did the same. She thought I didn't know what she was talking about but now... now I had a picture to put to what I had heard earlier. Now, I realised just how big a mess I had made.

And it was all because I didn't want to get rejected.

"Come on, baby. He's not worth your tears" I heaved myself up just in time to see Jasper carry away my sister bridal style. Finally unlocking my door, I collected my things from the ground and placed them on the coffee table residing against the front door. Tripping over my empty suitcases, I moved my worn out body towards my bedroom. Growling at the discarded lingerie Lauren had left here the night before, I crouched onto the ground in revolt.

This was the kind of person I was today.

I was the type of person who withdrew money from my parent's bank accounts and used it without shame. I was the type of person who left my best friend and love of my life back at home because I couldn't hack the possibility of her rejection. I was the type of person who had used any and every girl for sex to fill the void I had made all by myself. The type who turned my family and friends down when we all needed each other most.

Dragging my lifeless body towards my king sized bed; I collapsed onto the top as my long suppressed sobs began wracking though my body. Not bothering to pull the covers over or change into my sleepwear, I continued on crying for the rest of the night.

My last thoughts were images of the girl who still had a hold of my heart.

* * *

**How was it, guys? Amazing? Brilliant? Awesome? Leave some thoughts, lovelies. Sorry for getting Writer's Block and all that jazz. **

**Love always!**

**Debussy's Melody **


	11. Chapter 11: My Own Hands to Hold

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read my new chapter! I am currently wondering why fan fiction(dot)net isn't sending me my rightful e-mails (Example: Review Alerts, Subscribers, Favourites, Alerts and Review Replies) If anyone knows what's going on, could you help me out? Well, without further adieu... here's Chapter 11! PS: I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: DID ANY OF YOU SEE THE MOVIE PREVIEW FROM THE NEW FILM "VALENTINES DAY"? WITH TAYLOR LAUTNER KISSING TAYLOR SWIFT? I was completely shattered.  
Oh and no. I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 11: My Own Hands to Hold**

**Alice's POV**

I gripped onto my boyfriend's chest as my tears soaked his t-shirt entirely. Resting my head against him, my mind free fell into his smooth voice as he whispered sweet nothing's into my ears. Sighing gratefully, I only loved him more because he understood that I needed to say something to that low life otherwise known as my twin brother sooner or later. Notably reaching the second level where my apartment complex was located, I waiting patiently for Jasper to open the front door.

"Alice, are you ready?" Nodding quietly at his words, a pang of realisation spread throughout my body. Although I had no evidence, I was now one hundred percent sure that Edward somehow figured out or heard of what happened to Bella. That's why he was here earlier despite the fact his class wasn't due to finished yet and why he was obviously crying to himself. The dull thud of the door awoke me from my vision and the next thing I knew, Jasper's lips were on mine.

Hooking my legs onto his waist eagerly, I ran my small hands through his sandy locks with a giggle. This was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I began roaming my hands freely across his well-sculpted chest over and over again and revelled as a moan escaped him luscious lips. As our kisses were about to intensify tenfold, a hushed cough pulled us apart entirely. Covering my face in Jasper's chest in embarrassment, I listened into Emmett's uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Whipped my head around curiously, I was met with a delirious looking Emmett with red rimmed eyes. In a flash, I jumped out of my boyfriend's now slack arms and into my Emmett's as concern cross my face. He clearly held back his quiet tears as he explained what had gone down with my best friend. "S-she broke down in my arms tonight and I felt so fucking helpless" Placing my hands firmly onto his shoulders, to see if that was all there was to his story, I noticed his eyes flash away in disgust.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Em?" A sheepish grin broke out onto his face before anger coloured his face. "When I was taking Bella into our apartment complex, I saw Edward hiding against the side of the building which was within hearing distance of what went down." My anger boiled tenfold as my suspicions were confirmed. Leaping out of the giant teddy bear's hands, I left the two guys in the living room in search for my best friend. Almost immediately, the front door burst open and Rose and Angela's laughs stopped entirely. _Must've seen how Emmett looked, I'm guessing. _

Opening Bella's bedroom door slightly, I peered in cautiously not wanting to disturb her or anything. Let's just say I wasn't ready for what I saw before me.

Bella's usually energetic, bubbly form was strewn on top of multiple blankets looking rather glassy eyed. Emmett's voice echoed the house as he attempted to whisper quietly but failed. Bella pulled herself upright with a large sigh before I jumped straight onto her. I clasped my smaller arms around her body in comfort but no sobs escaped her lips. Decreasing my hold slightly, I watched as she gathered her sleepwear from her sliding closet calmly. Tilting my head to the side, I watched her carefully as Rose and Angela entered the room looking rather flustered.

After the girls hugged Bella and a few tears fell from every party, she retrieved a fresh towel from the end of her closet before moving towards the bathroom connected to her room. Why was she acting so... detached?

"He doesn't deserve my tears" And with that, she closed her bathroom door with a click. We all wanted to comfort our best friend and tell her everything was going to be okay. That Edward wouldn't go anywhere near her or else we'd pummel him like there was no tomorrow and we'd do everything in our power to devise ways to kill him without leaving any evidence. But Bella wasn't allowing us to do so. We starred at each other sceptically before deciding it would be best to just leave her be for the time being.

Exiting her room quietly, we knew she'd come to us when she was ready. For a few minutes, Emmett had to calm Rose down from doing anything rash (i.e. ring Edward's neck with her bare hands as she suggested) after he told her the rest of the story. What was even more surprising was that Angela agreed completely to Rose's notion. Collapsing onto the couch with a groan, Jasper's hands snaked themselves around my waist comfortingly. I leaned into his touch and noticed that my girls were doing the same with their respected spouses. Of course, Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"Shit, Rugby practise!" Ben, Jasper and Emmett jumped us simultaneously before rushing out of the house within a flash. Glancing at one another, we shared a quick grin.

"And 3, 2, 1" I laughed at Rose's comment and watched the boys burst straight through the door again. They quickly kissed bid us goodbye before racing out and making us promise to look after their baby sister. After a gruelling minute alone with each other, we bounded into the kitchen thinking the exact same thing. Ang hastily got onto making her infamous choc chip muffins whilst Rose and I searched and grabbed all the chocolate in our apartment. Gliding into Rose's bedroom we dumped the chocolate onto her large king sized bed in a dash before moving Ang's and my pillows into Rose's room.

After a good hour, every sort of junk food was made and brought, Rose's room was playing _13 Going on 30,_ and the her king sized bed was filled with a tonne of blankets and pillows. Munching onto one of Angela's muffins happily, we heard light footsteps moving towards Rose's room. Within seconds, Bella's cute little head peered into the room cautiously before we looked at her expectantly. Five blinks, one sniff and a bite of my muffin later and Bella flung her tired body into our arms. Violent sobs racked through her entire body as we whispered encouraging words to her. Rose and Ang told Bella of their detailed plan to kill Edward and I was glad it got a laugh out of her.

"So, I was thinking that after we successfully dunk in head into the toilet bowl, we could shave his hair off entirely and feed it to the rats!" A round of groans filled the air as we shot down Rose's 68th idea to kill Eddie. Snuggling into the heap of blankets together, we hugged one another happily with Bella in the middle. Well, sort of. Half way into the movie, Bella's phone started ringing clearly in the lounge room. She jumped up speedily and retrieved it quickly. A grateful sigh escaped her lips before she climbed back in.

"Rugby try outs got cancelled for some reason but I told the boys not to come up until tomorrow. Oh and they all send their love" Snuggling in further, we watched White Chicks next since some laughing was so in order. As the night progressed on, Bella explained everything that had happened today. Of course we were shocked to learn about Edward's picture but Rose interrupted our thoughts hastily "Ha! That isn't going to keep him off the hook! We cannot and will not be fooled by his painting abilities, girls!" **(clancy199 that was for you) **A chorus of "hell yes!" erupted throughout the room before Bella explained the rest.

"Man, that sexy sounding Rugby teacher is surely going to die when he sees you do you thing!" The four of us fanned ourselves imaginarily as our girl, Bella described him to us once again. Towards the end of White Chicks, all of us burst into hysterical laughter when the huge African American guy, Latrell Spencer (Terry Crews) said "You mean you're not... White!". After dying of laughter, we kept talking into the night before falling asleep throughout the fourth and fifth movie.

There was one thing I was sure of, and that was next time I saw my lovely twin brother, they would be hell to pay.

----x----

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the week went by in a flash after my little breakdown of sorts. It was times like these that I realised that I had all the family I needed for the rest of my life. Although Emmett and Ben had joined in Rose and Angela's scheme to kill Edward, the douche bag hadn't made an appearance once this week. Of course, I was slightly curious about his whereabouts but then I figured he was probably drowning in his guilt by sleeping around. When Emmett had confirmed Alice's suspicions about his learning about what had happened with me those two years ago, I was and still am angry.

He had no right to know anything about what had happened. He had left and whether he was sorry or guilty about his actions wouldn't change anything now. If he thought that he could just waltz into our lives and pick up where he left off, then he was going to have an appointment with my fist in his face. Sighing out angrily, I blinked back the tears that were threatening to resurface.

I was going to keep to my words when I said he didn't deserve any of my tears although I was finding it hard to do. Little things started popping up anywhere and everywhere I went that reminded me of him. Shaking my head clear, a growl slipped from my mouth.

"Is anything the matter Ms. Swan" Looking up at my Advanced Literature teacher with a fake smile plastered on my face, I declined. The man-whore was invading my thoughts and I didn't like it one bit. Pulling out a new piece of paper, I decided to let myself go into my creative zone. The class was assigned to write a short story within the next three day with the minimum of 5000 words per chapter and I sure as hell knew what my topic was going to be. For the next two periods of the class, since I had a double, I forced myself to stop day dreaming and thinking and actually start my piece.

Within that time, I had successfully completed my first 5 chapters with a grin. Alright, so I may have written a little too much for my piece but I couldn't help myself. It was about a girl who moved from Georgia to La Push and fell in love with a Quileute guy in the Native American Reservation. I know, I know. It sounded extremely boring and unoriginal but I had incorporated a detailed account of the tribe legends which led her love to be a werewolf. I had always been intrigued with those legends when I learnt about them in Forks and I wanted nothing more than for them to be true. The Cold One's also played a small part in my story as if went on and before I knew it, I had spent the rest of my night locked away in my room and writing away. After one heck of an exhilarating Friday night, I re-read my now 8 completed chapters as a flood of accomplishment ran engulfed me.

My day had gone by so quickly due to writing so much that I had forgotten lunch and dinner. Exiting my room in a sigh, I glided across the hallway and towards the kitchen. As the left over Chinese food from yesterday heated, I turned around towards the phone only to see 4 voice messages. The flashing blood red digit clicked once I pressed play.

"_Message 1 at 4:32PM. Hey babe. Alice here. I found out Jasper's surprise! He rented us a beach house close by and I'll be staying with him for this weekend. Don't miss me too much, Bellsy. Love you heaps!!" _ Shaking my head at Alice, I laughed at her last comment before pressing the next button.

"_Message 2 at 5:59PM. Bella! It's me! Emmett and I'm going to eat yo- Shut up Emmett, you sound like a dickhead" _ Quietly laughing at Rose as she scolded Emmett over the recording message, I listened in further _"So anyway, Bells! Emmett and I are spending the night as his apartment so I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. We shall be shopping then so you better be ready! Love you!" _ Well, at least I won't be spending the weekend alone for the most part.

"_Message 3 at 6:21PM. Don't worry, Bella. You're not going to be alone all weekend, silly. Rose just called me about the shopping thing but I can't. Ben and I are heading back to meet his parents this weekend. I know, right! Let's hope they don't hate me! Call me when you're free because I'm stressing out heaps! Love you, B" _Angela always knew what was on my mind, I thought with a smile.

The beep of the microwave brought me out of my thoughts. Rushing towards my food as my stomach growled hungrily, I smacked the door open before retrieving my food with a sigh. My taste buds danced happily as I scoffed down the Chinese food in a hurry. After fine minutes of stuffing my face, I decided to pour myself a glass of OJ since I was in the mood for some.  
Setting my now cleaned glass down onto the sink, I turned my heel towards the phone remembering there was one message left.

Grinning happily, I was more curious than ever. _"Message 4 at 8:13PM. Err... hi there, Bella" _His voice pierced throughout the entire apartment and I was sure that if I was holding a glass right now, I would've dropped it. _"I'm sorry for c-calling you like this out of the blue but I was wondering... W-would you like to u-um meet me when y-your free or something b-" _I deleted the message in hast before I could listen to the rest. Anger and hurt filled my mind immediately and I suddenly blinked away my forming tears. Grabbing a tube of Pringles, I ran towards the lounge room before collapsing onto the couch. I was not going to cry about him because that's exactly what he wanted.

I didn't care if he came begging back for forgiveness, he was not going to get it. Period. Who the hell does he think he is, calling me like that. Thank fuck none of the guys heard that or else he would've be dead to the world. Pushing aside the sudden curiosity to hear the rest of his message, my anger boiled tenfold. Turning on the television shakily, I shoved some Pringles into my mouth before switching the channels constantly. Thank god it was a Friday because everything that was happening around me was making me so damn exhausted. He was such a freaking ass...

"Ugh!" Noticing that it was 10PM, I fetched Alice's phone book since I knew she'd have his new number no matter how much she hated him. Flipping the alphabetically ordered phonebook to the letter E, I saw one contact. It was his. After a second of contemplating, I shoved down a small handful of Pringles, eating more and more like Emmett every day, before dialling in the number. If he wanted to screw me around like this, then he was going to surely hear from me. Dickhead.

The ringing noise kept on going on and on and on and before I knew it, his voice rung through the earpiece. _"Hey. I can't come to the phone right now but if you could leave your name and message I'll get back to you A.S.A.P!" _With a shaky hand, I listened in as the beep sounded through, Without another pause, I launched into aggressive Bella.

"Hey there, Edward. About that whole meeting thing... how's about... No. Don't you dare think that you can stroll back into my life like nothing has happened, you inconsiderate bastard. You will not be hearing from me, talking to me or making anyone contact me for you, do you hear me? Go crawl back to the love of your life, Tanya"

An ending beep sounded itself through my ears and I realised I had just communicated with the guy who broke my heart. Sighing as relief washed over me, i consumed the remaining Pringles with a sigh before moving back to the couch with the cordless phone ion hand. Laying it down carefully, I allowed my mind to wonder about how he would react when he heard that. Had I gone too far with that? The message, I mean. I honestly wasn't the type of person who hated people purposely but the more and more I thought about it, the more I told myself that he deserved every word I had to say to him. Heck, I wasn't even finished because if I was being honest with myself, I had to face him someday and clear the air. His sorry for nothing ass had a hell of a lot of crap to explain to me.

Groaning in defeated, I rolled onto the couch in a slump before dialling a familiar number. "Bella? Oh, finally!" Laughing hesitantly, I sighed into the phone before beginning "Hey, Ang. Sorry for bothering you and Ben but I kind of need you advice" For the next 10 minutes, I explained to her what had been on my mind lately, my new piece and last but not least the Edward situation. "Alright, I'm going to be brutally honest with you right now and you can't hate me for it, understand?" I nodded against the phone before her laugh muffled the earpiece "Bella, I can't see you nodding remember"

A sheepish grin spread across my features as I waited for her to continue "You can't keep allowing him to keep you on your toes, Bella. He's Edward for god's sake and I know you've had strong feelings for him from day one. When you are ready, maybe if the time is right, then you guys could sort things out" A sigh escaped my lips as I thought about her words. Chucking away the Pringles tube into the trash, I moved towards my bedroom before closing the bedroom door shut.

" I'm not saying to drop your guard down and fall helplessly into his playboy arms but when he proves to you and everyone you care about that he has changed for the better and is the person you love, then he deserves a chance. It's not an overnight thing, that's for sure, but you can't keep avoiding him" My mind wandered as to the sort of person he had become. Although, I recognized him as Edward appearance wise, his personality was had done a one-eighty, that's for sure. I didn't know if I could ever trust him again... enough to give him another chance.

"As your best friend, I know that if there's anyone out there in the world that deserves the best, it's you. Not some raccoon head who thinks he can blink once and get any girl he wants. If he doesn't act on your message than he has obviously changed for the worst and you'll find someone out there who will love you unconditionally" And with that, Angela finished her speech and I was near tears. I agreed with her whole heartedly, reminding her that I could never hate her. We talked for the next 45 minutes ago our classes and how Ben's parents were like. Of course they absolutely adored Angela and they even talked about marriage which left Angela in a mess. She was already stressing about the concept.

We finished up our talk all too soon since Ben had finished using the shower and Angela was next. I bid them both good night before returning the phone into its dock in the kitchen. Walking back into my room, feeling anything but tired, I decided to take a shower before I'd ease my mind into one of my new favourite book, _My Sister's Keeper _by Jodi Picoult. JJ, the New Zealand exchanged, of all people introduced me to the book months ago and I had fallen in love with it. He also has the title tattooed onto his chest because he loved it so much.

Moving towards my closet, realising I was still in my clothes from the day, I removed my full length leggings and simple shirt dress quickly before moving towards my bathroom. I dropped my clothes into the wash basket wistfully before shutting my bathroom door. The hot scolding water pounded against my skin freely, relaxing my tensed and strained muscles in the process. After lathering and rinsing my mahogany locks with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, I dried my now clean body with my fuzzy green towel.

I took my time changing into my usual boxers and tank top before bowl drying my hair as I felt carefree. Jumping onto my warm queen sized bed, I pulled my book toward me and sunk into my bed. Besides from being out on the field or writing my stories, I absolutely loved to just sit at home and read for hours. Sneakily removing one Snickers bar from my secret stash of chocolate bars hidden in my bed side table, I munched away at my guilty pleasure. I got into _My Sister's Keeper_ within seconds and I was grateful for having my own copy handy.

Suddenly, an abrupt loud, repetitive bang from the front door pulled me out of my haven. _What the..._

Jumping out of my bed hastily, I slipped on my Sponge Bob slippers hurriedly and left my bedroom door open in my wrath. Quietly sneaking towards the front door as fear engulfed my terrified body, I peered into the peep hole cautiously and was taken aback by what I saw. None other than a highly intoxicated looking male by the name of Edward Cullen, was standing outside my front door and knocking like a lunatic.

My mind exploded full of questions as I wondered about why the hell he was here to begin with. My pulse was racing tenfold and beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. The banging never seized and I knew he wasn't about to leave anytime soon. Why was he here? Does he have a place to stay? Is he looking for Alice or Rose? Heck, you know he isn't, you idiot. My brain was panicking but my arms had a mind of its own.

I flung the door open and before I knew it, he was holding onto me in order to balance himself. Sparks on my skin suddenly coursed throughout my body making me hyper aware that Edward, the man I loathed so much, was touching me and I was left positively frozen. I unfortunately turned around to face him when he decided to breathe out of his mouth and I was met with his disgusting, alcohol filled breath. "Oh, god! Edward, you smell feral!" That's when he decided to laugh out of the blue.

Stupid, intoxicated bastard.

His arms moved to my waist at their own accord and I was once again stilled entirely. "Y-you don't uh...understand Bellar, I d-didn't mean to leave y-you. I l-love yoh" I scoffed in response at his feeble attempt to clear the air with his mistakes. He was drunk and not in control with his actions. He didn't mean a single thing.

Groaning under his weight, I slowly but surely moved his body towards Alice's room in the hope that he wouldn't say anything else for the night. I wondered to myself why I was helping out his sorry ass in the first place but I reminded myself Rose would be here in the afternoon and hopefully she can kick him out or something. His words were making me physically and mentally tired. With a loud, booming laugh, Edward collapsed onto Alice's pink bed happily before pulling me onto him. My mind shut down altogether as his sparking emerald orbs starred holes into my own.

I subconsciously licked my lips and with that, he moaned out huskily. "I want you, Bella" My eyes blinked repeatedly as I felt just how excited he was against my thighs. Placing my hands firmly against his chest, my mind began to function clearly. In my eyes, he had altered from extremely attractive to undoubtedly vulnerable. "Edward, you're drunk." Shaking my head, I slowly peeled myself away from his touch and stood upright before pulling the covers over. His form relaxing noticeably as I headed towards the kitchen for some aspirin and a glass of water. Running my free hand into my hair, I felt so drained in every aspect.

Grabbing a clear glass and filling it halfway, I retrieved the aspirin before hastily going back to Alice's room. Moving to his side, I nudged him awake. "Edward, please take these before you sleep" His eyes fluttered open and groaned once again. Within seconds he drowned it down and I was grateful he didn't struggle against my words. As I was about to leave, his hand clasped around my wrist with a surprisingly strong hold for his condition.

"I am sorry, Bella. I really am"

Snapping my eyes shut, I nodded before closing the bedroom door shut. I wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon.

**So yeah! There you have it! It feels good to write again, I must say. :) Hope you guys liked it and I hope you spare some time to review.**

**Love,**

**Debussy's Melody**


End file.
